Don't screw with me or else
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry is a product of his environment, a murderer by eight, reform school by nine, by ten he has taken out another problem. Now he is eleven and is headed for Hogwarts with revenge on his mind and cold steel in his hand. By twelve he has two wives and is building an empire.
1. Chapter 1

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, when Harry Potter can't take it no more. This is as the title says, a lot of character bashing and not just verbal, character death and not book compliant. You will find that Harry will kill just as fast and nasty as Voldemort, but not as evil but that is an opinion.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned this has bad language, death, suffering, and murderous revenge. With 600,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader (if I have any).

~ means mind speaking

**gobbledygook

Don't screw with me or else

Chapter 1

It's my life and welcome to it!

It is almost funny; it's my life I am speaking about. If I eat grapes at the sink with a towel laid out with the freshly washed bunch of grapes the juicy one will pop off and bounce down the drain. The rotten one will land on the towel then refuse to go down the drain regardless of all my prodding.

I was somehow given to a family of rotten grapes who were probably sour to start with.

I was beaten, starved and made to live in a boot cupboard under the stairs. The mental brain washing was continuously and hazards to my mental health. The problem was there was school with a library and the public library. So I went to the police and while they started actions all of it suddenly everything stopped except for the beatings. Another time I went to the child abuse agency and they actually picked up the entire Dursley family and put me in another home. Then came the weirdo with the long white beard and every one was back at Privet Dr #4. That beating was a classic, I had multiple broken bones all over my body, the pain was unbearable and I passed out. The next morning I was mysteriously repaired. Dudley their son was no better; he was given a golf club one day and instructions. I know he broke my arm but I lucked out, he hit me in the head and I was out for the count. Again I woke the next day undamaged. Dudley always had his gang, they would corner me beat me to the ground and start kicking. Where were the teachers or even the neighbors, I sometimes crawled in the front door, surely some one saw me crawling.

/Scene Break/

Dudley was the first to go, he tried his shit without his gang maybe he thought I was to terrified to fight back. I had started to carry a carving knife from the school kitchen; it had been thrown in the trash. Therefore, at the age of eight I became a murderer. Well that is what the books would call it and so would the police. I ditched the knife after gutting the mini hippo and refused knowledge of anything except being beaten. That got the police looking at Vernon not only as a child beater but a murderer, we all were carted off but the weirdo with the long white beard showed up and we were back at #4 Privet Drive.

Vernon in his alleged sorrow and a fifth of Scotch decided to take it out on me. Being out weighed by over 250 pounds I was a mess, even with my mind shields up and at full, the pain was horrendous. I had a broken leg, arm, ribs, my face was smashed up good and I had sight in one eye only. How did I know this, well it wasn't the first time so I had a record to go by. Two days later and still no food so I used my freak capabilities and unlocked the boot cupboard door, crawled to the front door, getting to the door handle almost made pass out but I made it out onto the front sidewalk. A passerby called the police, etc and they had Vernon in handcuffs after a brief description from me. You guessed it, long white beard and a weird woman showed up I was repaired and we were back at Privet Dr. Either he made a mistake or it was because of the pain my mind shields were up full. He was pointing a wooden stick at the police, doctors etc and kept saying "Obliviate". Well it was my turn; he pointed the stick at me and said "Obliterate". The only thing I could say was it felt like someone had shot me in the forehead with a water pistol. White beard threw me into the boot closet and left.

I was back a whole three days when Vernon attempted to teach me another lesson, the kitchen, however, had a lot of knives and two were missing. He grabbed me around the throat and got one of the knives in his forearm. The second knife went to work as I feel to the floor, a jab in his leg brought him down to my level, at which time I got in at least a half-dozen stabs to his chest before Petunia knocked me for a loop. The shit thing was he lived.

The police finally took action, as did many others. The thing that I noticed was that weirdo with the long white beard at the police station, the court and the trial. Not once did he say "Obliterate". Being a minor and after psycho tests and, and, I got juvenile until the age of eleven. I had enough library time to know that that was not normal; eighteen was the law of the land if I was declared sane, long white beard had struck again.

Well shit just kept happening; in the next six months. I almost was raped by a seventeen-year-old jerk who is now singing soprano. I don't think they can attach them, so he is half way to being a girl. The burglars, car thieves, swindlers, rapists, whatever where there and I must say I learned a lot. It was kind of a night school for crooks. Not to mention one hundred and one ways to kill, maim, or disfigure someone you did not like. How to make a spoon a knife and that was one everyone took part of, the place was really survival of the fittest. Here again I learned more of my freakiness. I did not have to spend hours with a spoon on concrete to put an edge on it. I just thought what I would like and as my two fingers slid down the spoon it elongated and had a razor edge. One person I made friends with was an older boy who had received three years of judo training and was happy to practice with me as long as I was the practice dummy. Even as a judo dummy I picked up the art almost overnight. Well shortly after taking out one of the top dogs in the cell block, he was found dead in a dumpster, I was accepted to the pack, I had made my cred's. I picked up a life time of contacts in the underworld or what others would call the criminal world.

/Scene Break/

Well at the age of eleven, I am released to a fat red-haired thing that is trying to act as my mother and squeeze me to death at the same time. I am hustled to a reinvented pigsty, told I am magical, and introduced to five other red heads. The youngest is a girl but all she can do is sit in a corner and drool over me. If I was a bit older I would have bonked her brains out and laughed in her face. The next oldest Ron was a lazy lout with no table manners. Between playing chess and rambling on about how great it will be since we are magical and will learn all kinds of stuff he know nothing of. He had to be the dumbest lout I had so far met. I was shoved in their care for a couple of days until big Molly says we are going to use my key, get money from my trust vault, and then go shopping.

Then she hauled me off to a place called Gringotts and whether it was another falling grape or just being a killer I rather rebelled. While the red-headed fat slob (called Molly) tried to direct everything in Gringotts, I just stood up and ….

"Who's in charge of this whore house? Come on I want some service," I yelled.

Well, that got me a couple of guards with swords and axes.

"Hay, I am here because I have been forced to come and I want to be free of this red-headed bitch that has my vault key."

She of course snatched me up and stuffed her meaty hand over my mouth and growled in my ear, "Shut it you brat". I then bit her hand as hard as I could.

Well that got someone's attention other than the guards and I was hustled by myself to an office and a very old looking Goblin.

"And what is your problem young wizard?" said the old Goblin.

"Sir, I can only say that I am being controlled and directed to come here to get money using my vault key by that fat lump." I could recognize authority with power and you don't mess with that, you be real polite.

"That is a very serious charge, are you willing to be tested and swear to what you just acclaimed?'

"Of course, just watch out for what is called my life and the side effects of me being controlled, and what is this about being a young wizard?" That caused the Goblin to appear confused.

The Goblin appeared to push a button and a side door admitted a couple of younger Goblins.

*** "bla, bla, bla, bla" directed the older Goblin in what I now know was Gobbledygook. The flurry of actions caused me to snap my neck left and right and they kept coming and bringing papers and items which I had no idea what was going on, I just hoped that I was not required to pay for all this as I had nothing in my pockets, I never had anything called money.

"I am Ragnok my young wizard and before we can take action we must determine who you are to accept your claim of vault theft"

"What must I do?" responded Harry

"Prick you finger with this pin and let one drop of blood drop on this parchment"

Well it was not my normal life; this was definitely a whirlwind of activity. As it all settled, Ragnok addressed Harry…

"My Lord, it is to our regret to not have recognized you and the validity of your multiple claims?

"Sir, could you please explain multiple claims I only know she said she had my key and wouldn't give it back"

"Do you not know anything of who you are in the wizard world and what you are entitled to?"

"Sorry I just got out of juvenile prison and that ass with the long white beard turned me over to that red head and her family. I know nothing; this is the first that I have learned about Gringotts and why are you referring to me as young wizard, I still have questions of what means to be magical and what are you?"

"This is not only unbelievable but totally unacceptable. You are… How can I explain that which you have no idea how to understand? My young lord do you have the time and are you willing to learn your place in life and the wizard world?"

"Sir that is not a bad idea, are you going to explain what is going on in my life, all I get is some jackass trying to tell me what to do or beating the hell out of me, can you help?"

"Yes My Lord, we can for a price…"

"How much?" I asked "You aren't getting any free…"

This was interrupted by another Goblin rushing into the room and speaking in what appeared to me to be in rapid Gobbledygook.

***Master Ragnok, the Minister, Chief Warlock, DMLE head, Malfoy of the School board and several others demanding we immediately turn over the Potter boy.

"Well, well young Lord you have indeed caused uproar. Your long white beard is Dumbledore and he is outsides demanding access to you. There is the Minister of Magic and the DMLE head, and several other notables, you have defiantly stirred up the magical community, however if you will, you may stay here for a while and learn who you are and what you are authorized as a Lord and an Heir".

"Please Sir, if you will, any help is more than welcome"

"Excellent, it is not often we get to tell them where to go and how" Ragnok chuckled.

Therefore, it started, while I originally was going for the gold that lay all over the place, I soon realized that was small change:

Flashback:

Harry Potter learned that he was Lord Potter and an Heir of Gryffindor and what that entailed, he learned that he was magical and then the training on so many things that it hurt to remember it all . From his entry at eleven, he was trained, informed and made to study; they used a 'time-turner' extensively. So frequently he got about a year of training in just a few weeks of real time. Harry was happy, the Goblin's were like family, so he learned knives, swords and hand to hand combat, and it was cool to hit a galleon at twenty paces with a dagger. The magical training was tailored via tutors after the wizard way but a lot of Goblin magic got included. Not that they actually trained him in Goblin magic but how could you not become friends with people who worked with you day in and day out. So some things were introduced to Harry, one thing was 'fading'. Fading was a Goblin thing from the old elves. Their knowledge was that once there was the old Elvin people but that in greed, power and just stupidity the elves had a war. The old elves left after they won but rather than kill the losers they cursed them. The greedy became Goblins and the sheep became house elves. The old elves disappeared eons ago. Fading was easy for Harry; he was quite the informed powerhouse. He was emancipated, able to do wand-less silence magic, able to 'fade' and had a wand. Another thing Harry had was being Lord Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was long known to be semi sentient with many magical attributes. The Headmaster controlled these things but as Lord Gryffindor so did Harry. Harry thought that this could be interesting. Revenge on long white beard was something Harry could not wait to inflict.

"Olivander, we have a customer for you" the captain of the squad of Goblins called. One creepy guy came from the rear of the shop and started his mouth of useless information and then started a tape measure while he headed into the rear of his shop to "get some wands". Like even I thought that was odd as there must have been thousands in this room alone. One of the Goblins peaked in back and told the captain something and I was hustled back to the bank. I later got told in English that Olivander was making a 'floe' call and that Dumbledore and crowd showed up minutes later. A couple of days later I got a wand from a wand maker in Knockturn Alley. No tracers, no ministry interference or tracking.

End Flashback:

My training and wand were not my only weapons. The goblin made sword which was strapped to my back and made it invisible unless I removed it from its sheath. Goblin throwing knives were on both sides of my belt and in my dragon hide boots nasty daggers. I would later appreciate the bundle of extra knives that were put into my trunk. Wizard robes covered everything quite effectively.

Then came the day of reckoning, at the age of eleven and a year via a time-turner I got a letter from Hogwarts, and confirmed by the Goblins that schooling was mandatory, but where? They told me of Hogwarts, its legion and me being the heir so attendance was an accepted tradition. Then there was Dumbledore and I was intrigued with the possibilities for revenge. The Goblins had not turned me into a goody two shoes, no, they were quite a blood-letting group and had honed my skills to produce mayhem if I chose to.

Therefore, without to many aggravations, the Goblins picked up my study materials, the rules of Hogwarts and I 'faded' to platform 9 and 3/4s. Oh was it a cluster-up. There was Molly with her herd, the same Molly that Dumbledore had excused with the Goblins otherwise she would be short a head. The young female was still all a gaga over me and the young male was definitely on a mission to be a best friend to me. After I got rid of them I boarded the train and I found a compartment. Here came the idiots, first the younger red-head Ron. I wonder who was paying him to make me a friend; no stranger has that much enthusiasm for a friendship. Then came some blond pounce named Draco Malfoy of course he and Ron got into a verbal match to see who was the stupider. I almost took the fizzy brown-haired girl as part of the group but she wondered away Toad hunting. I left the group and looked around for an empty compartment. What I found was a gaggle of girls who were very nice looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Off to a great start

I introduced myself to the girls and we talked the entire trip to Hogwarts. Susan still carried her baby fat and was shy, while Daphne was cute as you can get. Daphne's friend Tracy while nice looking but had a nasty mouth, not that she cursed but she definitely had sex on the mind.

"'Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, I thought you might like to know someone of importance rather than the rift-raft that is all over the train."

You would think the blond ponce would see I wasn't interested in the last compartment, you might think he got the impression the girls were not interested when,

"Well are you not the prissy little boy", Daphne said.

"Yes, why don't you find a mirror to impress" Tracy added.

Being a pure blood must have its disadvantages in mental acuity so I said: "Look stupid no one is interested in you in this compartment so just leave", well then it started.

"I'll have you know my father will…" the ponce and his two book end guards advanced threateningly on the girls.

I hope they all told his father they needed new robes as I kind of sliced them up with a dagger in each hand. When I brought out the sword they got the hint and ran. No use in shedding blood in an unknown environment so only their robes and pride got injured.

/Scene Break/

So they loaded us into boats where we finally made our way to Hogwarts and finally a sorting. I spied the white bearded dork making with the grandfatherly look and twinkling eyes at the head table. What he had done to me, well I wasn't fooled.

All the girls went to Slytherin and when my turn arrived: "Ah Mr. Potter I was told of your coming and given orders to put you in Gryffindor".

"Let me guess an old dumb-shit with a beard, sitting at the head table?" I stated.

"Hay they said you were dumb, yes Dumbledore's orders" chuckled the Hat.

"Well that is not in the cards you will not put me in Gryffindor and if you do I have this very sharp sword and I will introduce you to some slicing and dicing from that very sharp sword."

The hat yelled "Slytherin". I believe the red-heads all fainted, and I am not sure what Malfoy was yelling. I was happy and joined the Slytherin table with a wide grin on my face.

"No! That will not stand, put the hat back on his head, he will be resorted" Dumbledore demanded.

The hat was returned to my head. "Mr. Potter, my name is Abe and I must thank you. I haven't seen the old goat this upset in at least 50 years".

"So are you going to put me in a different house?" I asked.

"You got to be kidding; nobody overrules my decisions besides I was never considering you for Gryffindor in the first place, Azkaban maybe but never Gryffindor."

"Slytherin" the hat yelled.

When we got to the common room the perfect explained where we were to go and get our room arranged and to return in twenty minutes. Thank Morgana that we each had a separate room. I took a few minutes to ward the room and left my belonging to unpack later. I headed back down to the common room as instructed some adult who comes in like he is terrifying the room. He starts in saying that he is Professor Snape and Head of House Slytherin. I got his attention when I chuckled out loud at some of his threats. He then lays on us his great knowledge and threats of what he will do to malcontents and dunderheads. He tells everyone not to be caught doing bad things and if they are caught that he will get them off but they will be face his terrible wrath.

Man what an idiot, I thought.

"Professor, that is just plain wrong". I mean what are you telling kids? Getting them out of petty children troubles is the great and noble intent of House Slytherin so you can hand out YOUR personal vengeance. What a crock of bull."

"How dare you Potter, you are an arrogant imbecile just like your father. How dare you challenge my authority?"

I am bad and dangerous, but not evil nor do I break the rules unless there is a serious gain, this is mischief for children.

"I love you to jack-ass but protecting other jack-asses when they are caught is wrong…"

"Shut you mouth you arrogant ass" he was almost screaming.

"Oh dear, another ass hole, that need to be taken down a peg or …"

A wand was pulled from Snape's concealed place in an instant and a curse followed right after. The only problem was I was not there when the curse hit one of the other students. I 'faded' then flicked a throwing knife that lodged in his wand arm shoulder. That of course really pissed him off, the curses started to fly, and some were not nice. For every curse he got a knife in a knee or arm. Several students were hit with spells and I was having fun, so I decided to make him an example. Whatever he thought of first year students and their magic was soon dispelled by a series of knives sticking out of different parts of his body. I wanted to cause him the most amount of hurt before this ended. He was hurt, pissed and throwing deadly curses so I did my first wand-less spell at Hogwarts and he ended up flying at a good speed and glued to the far wall. I then sent a student to find a teacher and another to find Dumbledork. I had not have this much fun since the older kids from cell block five decide to run amuck in the juvenile facility. First Dumbledork arrived and started to fume but Madam Pomfrey arrived and was yelling at him and Snape for all the downed students. Meanwhile I was collecting back all my knives, so I took no notice of them or Snape bleeding. I was too busy making sure I hadn't damaged the blades, balance is important in throwing knives.

I turned to Dumbledork and "Well it seems that another section of you life has fallen to hell and back again".

"I beg you pardon" he twinkled in

"Your ignorant professor has failed to abide by Hogwarts rules, further he has injured several students, what are you plans to ensure a safe environment for the Slytherin's with this obscenity running loose.

"I am sure that Professor Snape is more than capable to oversee the House of Slytherin and whatever disciplinary actions are necessary we are…"

"Enough, Dumb-dumb, I as Lord Gryffindor do here by request private quarter for myself and anyone who wishes to join me, somewhere away from Snivelus and your access"

"What nonsense is this?" Dumbledore said before there was a shaking of the castle and a door appeared in the Slytherin common room, not just any door but a door with a huge Griffin painting.

"Seems you have lost the touch of controlling Hogwarts and of course you have long lost control of me" I said with a large smiled.

When the door opened a couple of much-unexpected things happened as expected, first Dumbledore tried to magically undo the door. When that did not work he attempted to stop me from entering but for some reason he disappeared. Later it was heard that he had reappeared at the Hogwarts gates and since you cannot 'apperarte' on the grounds or in the castle, he had a long walk back. Lastly, a very large group of first years joined me entering the door, none of which were male that was matched with many girls from other years.

While I have been trained in all aspect of combat, protection, magic and a whole bunch of other things I have not been trained in females, and the common room I walked into was full of females. The common room was large but it was full of girls some who were definitely older than a first year student. Before I could understand or just try to hide there was request from the Griffin painting for a password. I was a bit shocked but then Daphne and Tracy each took my arms in theirs and I knew the password, 'love and passion'. I wondered where those words came from but yet I had said them and there was a whole room full of smiles. Later I found out from the girls that any escape from the Slytherin living conditions was preferable. The older girls knew and the younger girls had heard the minute they entered the common room and they were happy to try and escape the sexual favors and or attempts that prevailed in Slytherin House.

I had a room all to myself with a large glass window, which showed that Slytherin was below lake level. Later I found that the girls got a large dorm that they were thrilled about and there was another entrance on the seventh floor. That was a cool bit of magic as these rooms were in the dungeons. What was rewarding was that I had a chat with the two portraits and was able to put Dumbledore and Snape on the no entry list even if they found out the passwords.

When I returned to my room I had a surprise. "I bees Babsy and theys assigned mees to yours quarters Sir, does Lord Gryffindore needs anythings?"

"Thank you Babsy, could you retrieve my trunk from my Slytherin room, oh and watch out I warded the entrance. Could you ask the other elves to help the girls next door, I'm sure they need their stuff as well."

"Bees a pleasure Sir" POP she was gone.

POP she was back with my trunk. I assume she was laughing as she emitted a high pitched shrieking noise while she pounded both of her tiny fists on my trunk. Suddenly she was all serious again and said, "Yous bees getting Old white beardee goods, hess bee needen to iron beardee for the frizzeys" POP she was gone.

/Scene Break/

Lunch turned out to be entertaining. First it looked like Dumbledore indeed had trouble with his beard; I guess all the electricity in my room ward affected the beard. Secondly the girls were all at one end of the table with me, the boys of Slytherin were at the other.

"Uh, Tracy, what's with the seating order" Harry asked.

"Well the older girls have clued us in as well as our parents have told us stories, and we are not willing to submit to their ideas of our places in their lives" Tracy giggled.

"When you offered us a room you effectively put us under house protection of Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor and they cannot harass us without fear of severe retaliation", chuckled Daphne

"What ideas are you referring to?" asked Harry

"Well doing their homework, blow-jobs on demand" responded Millicent.

"Oh, well, yes, I see," I stuttered

The conversation was not continued as Harry felt multiple mind probes coming from the Headmaster and Snape. He recognized who was using the mind probes as when he hurled them back both Snape and Dumbledore passed out. What did those idiots think I did in my boot closet play tennis; all I had was my mind to exercise and control.

"Ah!" Harry was being ignored as everyone was worried about the two and a number of teachers were rushing to their side.

"CRACK" sounded and that quieted the hall, further bringing everyone's attention to a now standing me.

"Professor McGonagall, they are just fine, however I must request that the DMLE send over some Auras as they will need to take the Headmaster and Snape into custody," charged Harry.

Well that of course was ignored as well as my further orders after it was clear that no one in charge was going to listen to me.

"Hogwarts drop your anti-apperation wards"

"Exspecto Patronum" I declared and then I whispered into the Griffins' ear. The Griffin Patronus sprang into the air and disappeared. That was another nifty spell my paid tutors taught me, they lost twenty galleons on that bet that I couldn't learn the spell. Five minutes later the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, and two Auras 'apperated' into the great hall.

"I Lord Potter and Heir of Gryffindor do charge the Headmaster Dumbledore and S. Snape with unlawful attempts of mind reading on students without their permission".

Well that went over like a ton of dragon dung on a hot summer's day. "Exspecto Patronum" and again I whispered in the Griffins ear and it sprang away.

/Scene Break/

"While it appears that no one here believe anything I say, we wait, I have ask for a Goblin from Gringotts to confirm my status which will enforce my charges"

Well the Minister of Magic popping in as he heard that there was troubles at Hogwarts. Making everything even more confusing by his interruption but he hears the adults side and goes of with a little tantrum. "Who is this raving child, control the freak…"

That was the wrong thing to say, "I would recommend your Fudgness that you shut your incompetent mouth until you learn …" Harry was also interrupted.

Several things started to happen at the same time. Twelve Goblins appeared in the great hall right in front of a wand-pulling minister.

Things were going to get out of hand and deadly very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- How to get into trouble with out trying

Combat-trained Goblin would have sliced and diced the Minister in a mille-second, and anyone who would have joined him.

"HOGWARTS, WARDS", I screamed.

Everything stopped; everyone except me was in like a very thick goo like status.

"Now that I have your attention I first make my apologies to my Goblin friends and assure them I did not call them into a trap but wanted Gringotts conformation of my legal status". I released the Head Goblin who hand signaled the Goblin warriors to stand down and I released them. "Friend Harry, you are always in the middle of it are you not" and Ragnok shook my hand.

"Now my apology to Madam Bones as this is not a very good first impression" I then released the head of the DMLE who ordered her Auras to stand down at which time I released them. "You do throw an interesting party Lord Potter and from the control of the wards, I suspect Heir of Gryffindor". Amelia bowed to Ragnok and said "I assume you confirm his titles?"

"Yes indeed, at this time he holds both titles and is emancipated of course. If that was all friend Harry we will depart" and with a wave they 'faded'.

"Now down to business, why did you call for Aurors".

Harry explained, released the teachers and students while the Aurors attached magic suppressing handcuffs on Snape and Dumbledore. After some small talk, the Aurors departed with the two prisoners.

"I think you can release the Minister now that everything has been explained" Amelia grinned as she spoke but I realized her back was to the Minister so he never saw the broad grin she displayed.

The second Fudge was released, "You are under arrest for attacking the Minister of Magic and the unlawful attack on his person" screamed Fudge.

I just laughed, "and who is to enforce your blather?"

You do not say that to a pompous Minister, so he withdrew his wand and fired a serious cutting curse at an eleven year old Harry Potter, a Harry Potter who was not there, I was now standing in front of the Minister. There was a "crack" and a "thunk" and the Minister was sitting on the ground with his broken wand and holding a much bruised knee. I'm only eleven and while I would like to have smacked him in the face I couldn't reach that high.

"Now you can try and have me arrested for assault on your person, but being the incompetent Minister that you are you may want to look up self-defense and about Honor duels, Good day Minister". The minister found himself outside the gates of Hogwarts and no wand to 'apperate' with. It was a long walk to Hogsmeade and a 'floe' point when you had as bad limp.

Harry was surprised that there was no real outcry from the teachers. When everyone was gone the whispering started and Professor McGonagall said "Lord Potter would it be possible to see you at this time in my office?"

Harry just nodded and headed for who knew what.

/Scene Break/

I did know that I was breaking the rules but what are they going to do, send me back to the Dursley's? School was not an ice cream store, candy store nor did they let you have access to potion ingredients that they thought dangerous or books they determined inappropriate. So I was not going to wait until third year so I could go to Hogsmeade Village. I'm not sure what kept the older students from just using a 'floe' and going where the wanted on the weekends. I can 'fade' and I was strolling down Knockturn Alley planning on making a left just passed "The Poisonous Candles" shop when this idiot comes roaring out of Borgin & Burkes. He was apparently in a hurry to enter the same street that I was headed for which caused him to run into me, knocking me down. I spun back to my feet in a defensive stance.

"Bleeding brat, I ought to box your ears."

He runs into me and it my fault, "Get stuffed" I said and I give him the two finger salute. That causes him to try and whack me with his walking stick. I ducked the walking stick and said "Nancy Boy out for a walk with a fancy stick, Oh am I terrified."

"You will show respect for your elders, brat" he says as he had a sword in the walking stick which is now out.

"Come on John Thomas Breath show me" and I pull my sword.

He wasn't half bad for a French dueling ponce. He was not ready for down and dirty battle with a sword, so he ended on the ground with a severe slice on his arm and his stomach slit open, again I am on the short side or it would have been his neck. I shuffled down the street to the local bar. When I entered I did get the attention of the entire place. Here is an eleven year old carrying a bloody sword and asking the bar man to 'floe' for Aurors to come to Knockturn alley.

I snuggled up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer and then pulled my wand out for show and 'Scourgify" my sword using wand-less magic, I would properly oil and clean it later. Well by the time the Aurors arrived with medical help, well this was Knockturn Alley. They took his purse, walking stick and even his boots, he was dead of course, some one had slit his neck. Draco was now head of house.

/Scene Break/

I was never implicated by the Dailey Profit over the Knockturn Alley killing.

Now you would think after what happened in that school demonstrations with Fudge that they knew better, yea right. Time moved on, half the school was terrified of the new dark lord and the other half was trying to control me. The Weasleys were still at it in trying to make friends or whatever while Malfoy was still ranting and plotting. Now the controlling half of the school was not all bad. Being eleven the girls did not overly influence me but that did not stop the girls especially the older ones from trying. Many of the girls were sexy little things that rub against a guy or sweet talk them into just about anything. The practice I had received from brute controlling to manipulating controlling still did not make me realize how a girl was just the same but nicer in doing so but I soon caught up on many of their wilds. My lighter money-bag at Honeydukes for candy, or butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks soon had me avoiding many of the "friendlier" girls.

So far Daphne, Tracy, Susan and Missy were good friends to me and were always around helping with homework or just to chat. Not that there was much to do, with Snape gone Potions had to be cancelled, DADA was taught by a stuttering incompetent that left charms and transfigurations. What was funny to me was that with a little sneaking on my part that no one had noticed I was doing wand-less magic. Unfortunately, a couple of weeks before Halloween night Dumbledore and Snape were back. The only good thing was they kept their distance from me; even Snape in potions did not say a word but looked like he was going to explode at any minute. It was indeed unfortunate that the portraits were sworn to the Headmaster or they could have reported the goings on to me. Many of the portraits were appalled at the scheming and manipulation Dumbledore and Snape were planning but that's all they could say.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort and Quirrell were one entity and that Quirrell was going to sneak a Troll in on Halloween en route to the third floor. That however seemed to fit into the manipulation of one Harry Potter, Dumbledore was to rush in at the last minute and rescue Harry from Voltemort and save the Sorcerers Stone. The plot became abominable in that they planned to use one of the three girls that hung around Harry as bait for Harry to rescue her even thought the girl would probability be killed in the end.

/Scene Break/

Halloween feast was under way, Snape had used the "imperio" curse on Tracy, she was to tell Millicent the she Tracy was going to the third floor and find out what was so dangerous. Dumbledore had warned every one at the opening feast about the Third Floor being off-limits. Tracy would stand in the third floor corridor and accompany Harry and Millicent through the obstacles to get the stone. The whole plan was doomed from the start. Quirrell had locked the troll in the dungeons awaiting transfer to the third floor; the troll got loose and was roaming the dungeons.

Standing toe to toe in the Great Hall, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley appeared to be having their hourly argument when Ron really let loose, "Your nothing but an ugly know-it-all, buck tooth, fizzy haired female, mud-blood, you cannot even fly a broom without falling off, some witch you are." Well that sent Hermione Granger into uncontrollable tears and she fled the Great Hall. It did not do anything for me either. I got up and walked over to the Weasley and calmly stated "That is no way to speak to a lady, nor saying crap like that in public and since this school falls under my control another such rant will get you removed from the premises"

"Shut up you slimy snake you…" he never got to finish as I flatten him with a single punch, he was at my height.

"Professor McGonagall as his head of house I expect him to be in you office within the hour for my decision" growled Harry.

"Who do you think you are I am the Headmaster here and…?"

I strolled out the door after giving the Headmaster the middle finger. Logic stated that the closest bathroom was out the Main Hall and down the first flight of stairs. Everything else required going upstairs so I headed down stairs but in doing so was never told that Tracy was headed for trouble on the third floor.

Sure enough Hermione Granger was sitting in the girl's bathroom on a couch crying her eyes out. I knocked and announced my intentions of entering and headed directly to her. Sitting down next to her I tried to say many different things but finally just blurted it out, I am no good with girls. "Look Hermione, may I call you Hermione, ok, there is no easy way to say it, Ron Weasley is a jerk, but some of what he said is true, but he never should have said it".

Hermione turned and looked like she was trying to decide to kill or cry like hell. "Sob, what is true?"

"Hermione you are young and will most likely grow into those teeth and become a great looking girl. Your letting everyone know how smart you are only makes him or her know how dumb he or she is so they hate you. So they pick on something like you have frizzy hair, I kind of like it, it has character and what are you going to do about being muggle born, hide that you the first magical in the family and can do something special. No Hermione they are just words and you are letting them get away with hurting you. You have a lot going for you and people like Weasley and Malfoy have nothing but hate words. So now that an eleven year old has given you the wise words of the ages…" That was when I reached over and held her hand, and our eyes locked.

The golden light that surrounds us, it is quite bright, and attracts the wandering troll. Our eyes are locked and we never saw the troll enter the bathroom.

That is until it grunted, trolls do that, and in a small room like this bathroom, well a grunt is quite loud. Hermione screamed while I dragged her, by her hand, to the far wall. I pulled my wand and screamed "Bombarda Maxima". The Goblin wand maker was right, not many people or Goblins would want to be around me when I used this wand. The troll became a red blob on the bathroom wall until the wall exploded across the hall and took out that far wall also. That classroom interior behind the second wall was totally messed up. The two stonewalls were pulverized into chunks and dust and the Troll into gore, all this was settling in the destroyed classroom.

The sounds of stampeding feet could be heard approaching. "Shit I do not have time for this, Hermione just hang on and stay quite, let me deal with this whole mess, OK?" Hermione might have been in shock but she just nodded. I 'faded' into the hall outside Professor McGonagall's office. I knocked on the door and we entered when it opened. There of course was the Headmaster, Snape, Ronald and Professor McGonagall.

The headmaster started, "I will not be…"

"Shut your gob, you have a disaster in the dungeons and half the students are headed that way. I suggest you and Snape…"

"That's Professor Snape, Harry you…"

"I told you to shut your gob, take Snivelus and do your duty, there are students, troll pieces, collapsing walls and possibly ceilings. Therefore, if you wish to chat be my guest. Now Professor McGonagall what have you decided for punishment for Mr. Weasley?"

"You don't have a say in this you slimy snake I…" I had raised my hand and Ron went silent.

"Mr. Weasley, I own one quarter of this place and since the other three quarters are not around to object, anything I wish becomes law. Your outburst in the Great Hall was unbecoming a Hogwarts student, insulting to this young lady and will not be tolerated. Again Professor what was the punishment?"

"Twenty points, a week detention with Mr. Filch and a letter home" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor, adequate. Consider yourself on probation Mr. Weasley; you are dismissed unless the Professor has further business with you"

After Ron left the room mumbling, "I am sorry Professor I really don't mean to interfere with the workings here at Hogwarts but things keep happening. Do you have any idea why a troll was wondering the halls of the dungeons?"

"Yes and No, Yes and I cannot speak of the reasons and no I have no idea why it was loose in the dungeons. Since when have you been doing wand-less magic and why are you and Miss Granger holding hands?"

Harry and Hermione seemed surprised and jumped apart. The second that they separated both started to scream in horrendous pain. Even falling to the floor they knew that they had to resume contact. The crawled as fast as possible towards each other extended arms. By the time Professor McGonagall reached them they had grabbed each others hands and the pain went away. She immediately hustled them both to the hospital wing.

"Harry, how, you can't 'apperate' in Hogwarts its in "Hogwarts a History"..."

"Look first I didn't 'apperate' I..."

"You most certainly did, you just grabbed me and pop, we 'apperated'.

"Look Hermione, you want to know everything but not in public, later."

"But..."

"Hermione do you want me to release your hand and walk out of this room and your life forever?"

"You can't, you have the same pain that I have when we separate."

"So why are you willing to make my life miserable by asking questions that want me to leave? I said I would explain when we get to a private place, that picture is listening to everything you say." That stopped the questions for the moment.

Both were sitting on a hospital bed holding hands when Madam Pomfrey entered and Harry went extremely angry.

"You!" I didn't recognize or pay much attention when she was in the dungeons but now walking straight at me it clicked. "Don't you come anywhere near us or I will curse you to hell" I yelled. "You're the one who kept fixing me up and helping Dumbledore send me back to that hell hole."

"Mr. Potter what are you babbling about, I have never seen you before in a professional way, the only way I know your name is I can see your scar, I have never laid eyes on you before" replied Madam Pomfrey in a huff.

"Well you are either a great liar or you got Alzheimer" I spat.

~ "Or she has been Obliterated."

~ "Huh?"

~"The erasing of a memory, I read about it last week in the library while I was preparing…"

~ "Enough Hermione, I got it after you said erasing of a memory."

~ "Sorry I..."

~ 'Do not worry about it, I think we have enough on our plates as it is, I was…"

"They do not seem to notice we are here Mini" said Madam Pomfrey.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Missy running in "Harry OH! GOD! There you are, Tracy told me she is going to the third floor to find out what Dumbledore is taking about being dangerous. OH, Harry her eyes looked so glazed over and I couldn't talk her out of going".

~"Philosophers' stone, Ron has been drooling over it and that's what caused the blow up in the Great Hall I said no, I will not go."

Harry's head whipped around to look at Hermione and said out load, "philosophers stone what is that?"

"Oh this is getting weirder by the minute, how do you know of the stone?" demanded McGonagall.

"Glazed over eyes, couldn't be talked out of it, "imperio curse?" said Madam Pomfrey.

~ "That's it, hang on Hermione."

I 'faded' us to the third floor and there was Tracy standing outside the door with the all glazed over look. Tracy saw me and tried to persuade me to follow her through the door. She never knew what happened because we grabbed her with our free hands and 'faded' back to the hospital.

In all the confusion Hermione and I 'faded' back to the third floor, here was Quirrell setting up a harp for a three-headed dog. He whirled and fired a cutting curse at us, we responded, Hermione with a shield and my throwing knife to the neck, the harp quit playing. Fluffy was hungry, and Quirrell disappeared in a chop, a rip and a crunch. Moine and I suddenly realized that we were working as a single person. This mind link was something that needed to be studied. I was not sure if I, she or we decided that. I am glad I have disposable throwing knives on either side of my belt because Fluffy never gave the knife back.

It took a while for Madam Pomfrey to break the curse on Tracy with potions and hospital charms. They found out that while they were gone McGonagall had done a scan and found that Madam Pomfrey had been 'obliviated' many times. The nurse was not very happy and had a good idea who was the 'Obliviator'. Tracy was given 'dreamless sleep' and Professor McGonagall had sworn to tell nobody until they had time to talk. It had been a long day and everyone was tired. I 'faded' with Hermione to our common room and we sat on the couch.

~ "Well?"

~ "I have no idea, but why are your lips not moving when you talk?" asked Harry

~ "I think we are communicating through our minds, I will need to do some research in the library tomorrow"

~ "Yes, now do we try to release out hands or are we going to be glued together for the rest of our lives?"

That was answered as soon as they released their hands; they were glued to each other or suffer real pain.

"Yes then we need to tell Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore what has happened and about this mind link and…"

"And then they seperate us to see what happens, or we become lab rats."

"They wouldn't do that." Hermione was adamant.

"Then you don't know Dumdum he..."

"Harry you just can't disrespect the Headmaster like that, he..."

"Hermione, let go of my hand I'm leaving!"

"No, Harry don't" she grabbed me.

"Look Hermione we are locked together for now so why don't we make our lives nice and not fight, its nobody's business and we can look this up in the library tomorrow, Ok?"

Next came questions of how they would sleep, bath and the rest of the technical questions for the evening, Hermione was hard to slow down.

"Babsy" called Harry.

Babsy popped in, she is the elf that was assigned these quarters I explained to Hermione. "Babsy collect Hermione's thing and bring them here".

"Yes Lord Griffendore" POP. Twenty minutes later Babsy popped in with Hermione's things and arranged them in their proper places.

"Thank you Babsy that's all for now" POP

"OK, it's too late to introduce you around but that door leads to the Slytherin common room, I would not recommend you leaving to that room or you will find yourself in a very hostile room".

The look on Hermione's face was priceless when I stated that I was off to bathe. Well after I stopped laughing, I explained that I would stay in my boxers and she could stay in her bra and panties. She had to laugh at my blushing when she said that she had no bra but that it was ok as she always went topless on the beaches in France. It was a little tricky undressing while holding hands but by the time we got down to boxers and panties we were laughing like idiots. We got into the shower and we finally gave up as the whole thing was ridicules, other than being embarrassed over not having anything to show, well we did not have anything we were working on being twelve years old. I had nothing to sport and she had small bumps. So after some mild interest on how being embarrassed was embarrassing, we made a hot bath and both got in the tub and soaked to our hearts content. Then more laughter ensued and a little more embarrassment trying to dry ourselves with one hand and put on dry clothes without looking.

We realized Hermione slept nude and I in my boxers. After a little discussion, it was decided that I would give up my boxers. Skin contact was what stopped the pain and if we got to moving around in the bed while asleep the boxers could interrupt and we had enough of the pain.

I awoke the next morning late and was in heaven. All my life I had never had even a teddy bear to sleep with, no friends or family and here I was happy. She was completely wrapped up around my body and she was so warm and soft.

~ "Are you enjoying yourself?" giggled Hermione

~ "Yes thank you, very much if you must know"

~ "Well which is it, bath or shower" linked Hermione

~ "Best make it a shower, we need to see McGonagall and the library. Not to mention classes and I'm sure Fumble-up and company will demand an audience"

After a quick shower we hit the Great Hall and no sooner did we sit down when we were accosted on all sides. First it was Draco and crowd moaning over a muggle at the Slytherin table, then McGonagall wishing to see them after breakfast. She was the fastest as Dumbledore demanded Harry presents soon after.

"Sorry Headmaster Professor McGonagall beat you to it, but I'm sure she will not object if you join us in her office"

"You will come with me this instant" the Headmaster was not happy

"Sorry again, house rules, if I broke any rules then my head of house has first dibs, so unless she cannot handle the problem you do not get involved," I retorted.

Dumbledore stomped off and if you looked close, you could see little lightning bolts arching around him.

Draco continued to run his mouth about mud-bloods and had a run in with a fist and was on his ass before he could utter another slur, he was Moine's height and she had a mean left hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Come and see the circus, the clowns are in

Arriving at Professor McGonagall's office I conjured a love seat with its back against the wall. As Hermione and I sat down the door burst open and the Headmaster and Snape stormed in.

"I see knocking to announce yourselves is a past art or just rude" McGonagall was mad; you could see it in her lips as they drew thin.

"We are here to collect the arrogant brat and teach him some manners," sneered Snape.

"Oh! Are you? Why would I wish to come with you Sniveles"

"That's Professor Snape to you Harry," demanded Dumbledore.

"Well that's Lord Griffendor to you, I have told you before you have no more control over me and if you persist I shall take actions you will not like".

"Is that a threat Harry?" smiled Dumbledore

"Oh yes it is and you had better take it seriously Fumble-up" I smiled sincerely.

"Disrespecting the Headmaster that will be 100 points you brat," sneered Snape

"Sniveles, you can not take a single point from me nor give a detention. Further you are treading on thin ice as I have just about had it with you and your sneering personality," I said with the best sneer he had.

Snape appeared to not have learned and attempted to draw his wand, I raised my hand as if in defense of myself and Snape's wand snapped in to two pieces.

"You really need to take better care of your wand Sniveles, "Hogwarts Wards". Snape disappeared.

"Now when he comes walking back do teach him some manners or the next time I will make his banishment permanent, is that crystal clear headmaster?" I attempted to give a stern face but then I was only eleven years old.

"Now what can I do for you Professor McGonagall? Am I in any trouble as I don't remember breaking any rules lately" I said smiling.

"No Lord Potter I have not problem with you nor am I aware that you have broken any rules"

"Ah well then, Headmaster your presents in no longer required and my discussion with the professor is private, you are dismissed" smile Harry.

You did not need to look close, as the headmasters left the electric bolts were quite visible.

"There is a muggle saying about poking a dangerous beast in the eye, you best watch you back, he is angry," said McGonagall and she almost smiled.

The Goblins had done their jobs right, Harry was a Lord, Dumbledore was not. Harry was rich and had seats on the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was not even close to wealthy and he only voted other peoples seats on the Wizengamot. For a lord to declare a feud on another wizard well Dumbledore would be ruined and the Goblins would make it so in a short time.

I could feel Hermione was is shock at the exchange, she was just getting ready to wind up and let loose when the fun started.

Madam Pomfrey popped in, did some test, and confirmed a bond. Professor McGonagall then provided Hermione with an ancient text over bonds. Bonds were rare and effectively we were married but some of the side effects were contained in the book. She did however warn them that with all magic there were side effects and to be warned that they could pop up any time and be unusual. Hermione was now quiet as she was tearing into the book with zest.

"Now how long have you been doing silent wand-less magic? If one could believe in such things she was, happy as in thrilled over silent wand-less magic. She rearranged Hermione's' and my schedules because of the need for skin contact. She further stated that she would run interference as best she could because of what Dumbledore had done to her, Madam Pomfrey and she would check on the other teachers. Oh! In addition, DADA was canceled until further notice as Quirrell had disappeared.

Well lunch was a blast. First I joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Ron went bonkers.

"We do not allow slimy snakes at this table go away Slytherin"

~ "Is it alright to announce that we are boyfriend and girlfriend" linked Harry.

~"Oh yes, that should really upset the apple cart as well as garbage mouth".

"Oh put a sock in it Weasel, I am sitting with my girlfriend so do not upset my lunch" smiled Harry.

"OH, HO, a snake and a mud-blood, what a combination" sneered Ron

"Weasley you have been warned and are on probation for your language, do not make me enforce your being expelled from Hogwarts" I growled.

Ron stomped off out of the Great Hall and was soon followed by half the table. Since there was so much room Daphne, Missy, Tracy and a half dozen other girls joined the Gryffindor table. Now this could have been bad but the girls were good looking which did not bother the remaining boys and the girls were curious. Soon everyone was chatting as they ate their lunch. Harry and his crowd learned of the rumor mill of Hogwarts. Quirrell was on the top of the list but Hermione's new boy friend was soon to hit the top of Hogwarts gossip. There was a rumor that Quirrell and Dumbledore had fought a battle on the third floor but Ron was saying he had fought He-who-must-not-be-named on the third floor and rescued the 'Philosophers Stone'. The one most liked was that someone stole Quirrell's turban and since he did not have his garlic he was carted of by the vampires for draining. Quirrell was never popular with the students.

/Scene Break/

That night we were sitting on the couch enjoying a roaring fire and being close to each other when:

"OH MY GOD! You're a murderer, you killed him" Hermione was in shock and in reflex let go of my hand and we both forgot what started what; the pain had us grabbing for each other.

When the pain subsided, "Yep your curiosity couldn't keep you from looking could you, I wondered how long it would take. AND yes would you like to see the others I have killed or cut up? Which one did you see by the way?"

"But, but you…!"

"Feel free to roam around and poke into corners, but you will find my life has only one happy part and that is you. In fact I insist because I will be killing again if my life is any indication, but do it in segments or you may become traumatized and that we don't need."

"But how could you?"

"Tell you what, I will push a small few minutes of my life to the front and why don't you view it and then ask how could you?" I was not happy with all this but sooner or later this all would have to be faced whether I wished it or not."

Flashback Memory:

Vernon in his alleged sorrow and a fifth of Scotch decided to take it out on me. Being out weighed by over 250 pounds I was a mess, even with my mind shields up and at full, the pain was horrendous. I had a broken leg, arm, ribs, my face was smashed up good and I had sight in one eye only. How did I know this, well it wasn't the first time so I had a record to go by. Two days later and still no food so I used my freak capabilities and unlocked the boot cupboard door, crawled to the front door, getting to the door handle almost made pass out but I made it out onto the front sidewalk. A passerby called the police, etc and they had Vernon in handcuffs after a brief description from me. You guessed it, long white beard and a weird woman showed up I was repaired and we were back at Privet Dr. Either he made a mistake or it was because of the pain my mind shields were up full. He was pointing a wooden stick at the police, doctors etc and kept saying "Obliviate". Well it was my turn; he pointed the stick at me and said "Obliterate". The only thing I could say was it felt like someone had shot me in the forehead with a water pistol. White beard threw me into the boot closet and left.

End Flashback Memory:

I have to hand it to Moine she handled it pretty well, her stomach did not and her supper reappeared onto the carpet. Babsy was there cleaning as I carried Moine to the bathroom to wash her face and when she calmed down she brush her teeth. "They didn't, he couldn't, oh Harry how could they?"

"They are, and they did, so poke around all you want but there are dozens of memories just like that one. Fate and this bond has not been kind to you Moine"

What the final thoughts were I did not want to know and never looked for them in her mind. Most thoughts or recent memories were on the surface and came whether I wanted them or not. I would not look any further, we all have thinks we wish to hide or go bump in the night. She still seemed to want me so that was good enough for me.

/Scene Break/

You can never make up how stupid, stupid is. For some reason Draco, Ron, Avery, Nott, and Seamus had decided that Harry must be taught a lesson. Well they could be smarter or not so ugly but both were beyond their grasp.

My Moine and I were just edging past panic when separated from each others touch by now. Anger was more the reaction for those causing us to separate this day.

Well the gang that could not get along, they tried for some reason to get along. A couple of pissed off students reacted namely Moine and me. I was doing a two step on each as they came close, cutting, hacking and slicing was not right for dummies who couldn't shoot a spell straight. A disarming spell or a punch in the nose was good enough. Enough to get started, I slammed heads into walls, kicked, butted and even bit a couple. They had no training in street fighting so I had a fun workout. Hermione surprised me by doing boils, rashes and other nasty hex's. Soon the hospital would be crowded.

At dinner, a number of Gryffindor students joined us at the Slytherin table. Ron was bitching and sporting black eyes I had broken his nose. Draco was bitching about severe itching on his body as he scratched and limped to the table. Snape was fuming and Dumbledore was steaming. Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey were laughing at some inside joke and someone actually said they saw Professor McGonagall smiling. It seemed that Madam Pomfrey was on strike short of a serious emergency. She had fixed Ron's nose and Draco's boils but the minor side effects were left to teach a lesson.

Tomorrow would be the test, potions with Snape but for tonight we enjoyed a hot bath. It was a little early for bed so I sat on the couch with a book and expected Hermione to sit next to me with her books, skin contact was still nicer than not. We were both still nude as it would be a hassle to dress and then undress to go to bed. I got a hell of a surprise Hermione sat on my lap and opened her book just a calmly as could be. I know a little about sex and definitely knew the differences between girls and boys. The problem was I just did not know and never thought of sex, hell I had just started kissing Hermione. So both were a little surprised when I had his first almost erection which came to Hermione's attention causing an "eep" and her sliding off my lap.

Well if I was not embarrassed, I definitely was bright red blushing and unable to say much. I mean give the little thing a break; he would not start growing for what, years, so why was he sitting up already. She was a girl and they say that they mature earlier and us dumb clods have to catch up well she sure was advancing faster than me. She leans over and with two fingers grabs the poor thing and she starts laughing. I mean two fingers, not her hand, two fingers how embarrassing.

"Mione do I make fun of you little bumps or grab them?"

"Oh Harry, I am not making fun of his size I am laughing that he wants to start so early and who said you couldn't play with them. Grab is not what you do with them but touch or play is allowed we are married you know".

There I go again, blushing like hell and not knowing what to say.

She then sits next to me, snuggles up and says, "Oh I like the Mione name, it's really personal between us" Here I thought the little thing was going to sleep but the bugger is trying to stand up again.

/Scene Break/

The next weekend I 'fade' us to Gringotts and Hermione is added to my vaults after the Goblins confirm the bond. I do a little something that I hope will make her happy. While in the vault, I get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. After she crushes the hell out of me, we go to the ring cabinet and pick out the rings she wants. A happy wife is a happy husband. While attempting to leave Gringotts we are stopped by some Goblins and escorted to Ragnok's office.

"Harry old friend we have some news for you and your beautiful wife"

"Oh God! Is that greed I see in your eyes Ragnok?"

"Yes it is Harry; we were doing a little checking because around you there is always something new. Now if you will follow me we may be able to add another ring to your collection. Then we will update your wife's rings.

After an enjoyable ride the nice day ended and difficulties arose as with a serpent. All Harry had to do was put his hand on a vault and if it opened it was his. Harry did and it opened all kinds of troubles. The vault of Salazar Slytherin opened to Harry by right of conquest. The only problem was that there were two problems contained in the vault. One, was a marriage contract and two, was another house unclaimed and it too had a marriage contract attached. Not any old type of marriage contract but a dark contract from the old world and the old world of thinking.

Both the Slytherin and Ywain the bastard contracts were old and to the point you are the heir you must marry or you die. Slytherin did specify a pure blood. You have one year from the time you become the heir. The funny thing was that no-one ever claimed the vaults so the contracts waited and waited. They were now due. Harry sat in Ragnok's office with his head hung low and Hermione rubbing his back.

"I am so sorry Mione, why me, why you?"

~"Hush we will just do this as it happens, there is one thing they can not do to us and that is split us, our soul bond is for eternity. Besides those stupid idiots only said marry there is no stipulation on who, having kids or sex or anything. So we take this a step at a time ok love. We get married in a year and the contract is done."

~"Yes dear" I chuckled as I heard himself say manipulated still, but loving it.

"Harry old friend, might I make some suggestions" asked Ragnok

"Of course"

"Since this young lady is your bonded and is Mrs. Potter I recommend you transferring all valuables to the Potter vault, we charge a minimal transfer fee and leave let's say 100K in each of your other vaults. This way the future Mrs. Slytherin will have the 100K but nothing more than you give her. I recommend this because a marriage without love is hell in the wizard world. While there is no divorce many wives empty their husbands vaults and disappear. Therefore, if they are of a mind to do this they get the 100k and they can never show their faces. If it is a good marriage, you can give what you will and everyone is happy.

"Great idea Ragnok, transfer and leave the 100k in the other vaults. While I am here did my parents ever have a will?"

"Dam Harry lets see". Ragnok pushed a button and in rushed a younger Goblin and after some Gobbledygook, the younger rushed out. Minutes later in rushed the young Goblin and a long tirade of Gobbledygook transpired Ragnok did not look happy.

"Only you Harry, here is the will, Dumbledore froze it from being read till you were seventeen but now you are emancipated you're an adult and we can now release it. You have another marriage contract starting on your becoming an adult but this one has a name.

"Ragnok do I have any houses, this summer I have a wife and need somewhere to stay"

"You have houses, castles, manors and islands here in England, the United States and other parts of the world".

"Island you say" I perked up on hearing that.

"Yes a private island, warded with about twelve bedrooms and ten house elves and in the tropics," grinned Ragnok

"Fine, please have the wards checked on the island, make sure they are the best and have the elves stock the place, I feel a suntan coming on this summer vacation".

~"Not happening, you are going to spend the summer with my parents and we get to break the news of our marriage".

"If there is nothing else Ragnok, get the island ready as I have a little discussion due with my wife" I grimaced.

Hermione did not look happy and Ragnok only nodded. I 'faded' to our bedroom. "Mione, before you start we are going to go to you parents and if I live long enough we have other families we must see about the marriage contracts. My only concern is if your parents kick us out or me out I have a place to go, I am not planning on doing Hogwarts over the summer".

~"Sorry dear, I jumped to a conclusion"

~"Oh, remind me to get the location or a port-key to the island from Ragnok. Now do you have any preferences on your husband's future wives?"

~"No dear that I leave up to you until I object"

I chuckled at the last comment but stuck my head out the bedroom door and spying my prey shouted OIY Daphne come on in here for a minute". Hermione's jaw was hanging open as she suddenly realized and then smiled and nodded her head to her husband.

"Ok girls everyone take a seat your going to need one shortly". Hermione inserted herself on Harry's lap as he sat on the corner of the bed and faced Daphne.

~"You being possessive or showing who owns what", I giggled. All I got in return was a Grrrr.

"Daphne how would you would like to be my wife in the next six months?" As I said that I handed Hermione the Potter will.

~"Oh, is she going to be mad or what?" Moine giggled.

Well there of course was silence then laughter and then when she was told that I was not kidding she smiled. Daphne said it just was not going to happen. "Harry my parents will make a marriage contract for me that is for sure, but they will make it for who they want and who will give them the most political power. I've have had a crush on you since you got on the train but I am sorry I can not join. I want to know how Hermione is going to take all this?" She looked at Hermione questionably.

"Well I am not happy with how this all has turned out but Harry must marry three and well I will have to adjust".

"Hermione I am ashamed of you, the smartest witch of the century being unable to count places." laughed Harry.

"Oh I know my place already, thank you very much, you see I am Mrs. Potter already and we are soul bonded. Oh! And Daphne welcome to the family". Hermione was being a really catty as she handed the Potter will for Daphne to read about the marriage contract between house Potter and house Greengrass first-born daughter.

"Now before you all have a twist in your knickers our age does not come into play with you two as the ancient contracts let me marry a baby if I want, and the Greengrass one says when I become an adult, which I am already. The tricky part is the age of consent, which is fourteen so we all will have to hold off until then I am not interested in Azkaban.

"Now the surprise since no one has got it"

"Got what" Hermione huffed

"Why Lady Gryffindor-Potter may I introduce you to Lady Daphne Ywain the bastard-Slytherin. AND if you check that takes care of all the contracts. By marring Daphne, who is a pure blood all three contracts are met".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Facing death, parents and the boogie man

Summer break was finally here and I am terrified, I must face Mione's parents. The one light side was Dumb-dumb telling me I had to return to Pivot Dr I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. After what I did they will take me back and I would be safe, yea Fumble-up is senile. The train is now pulling into the King Cross-station and we three get off the train. Daf heads for her parents, Moine drags me toward her's. The the fun started.

Big Molly, a pink haired female, a weird-looking guy with a blue revolving add-on eye, and a scum that looked like he just crawled out of a sewer in Knockturn alley, they pushed their way toward me and Moine. If if wasn't for Big Molly they may have gotten away with my return to the Dursley's.

As soon as I saw her waddling up I drew my sword.

~Trouble, the four approaching.

"You will come with us yells Big Molly" and all four start drawing their wands.

I yelled as loud as I could, "Then someone dies today, I will not be abducted." and I pulled out my wand as well.

Now pandemonium would be a mild description of what was happening. Scum flees to exit of the platform, Moine draws her wand and stands beside me bringing her parents racing to her. Daf draws her wand and approached from the rear which drew in her parents. The Aurors on the platform raced in and the public scattered.

Molly let loose a 'expelliarmus' and that started the fun. No one would be using killing curses if they wanted me alive so my first spell was 'Expecto Patronum' the charging Griffin was to confuse them, as I charged to my left and Molly. Moine yelled 'incarcerous' and ducked funny-eye's 'stupify', but he got an 'impedimenta' in the back from Daf. In that second my sword cut Big Molly's wand in half and I spun and with all my strength whacked funny-eye's wooden leg cutting it in half. Moine the hit him with 'Levicorpus' and Daf got him with a 'expelliarmus'. The pink haired girl was good as she fired off a 'incarcerous' at me but my sword cut those in half. She got Moine with 'stupify' but Daf got her with one also.

I was using an 'Enervate' when a 'stupify' wizzed by my head, I had forgotten about the Aurors. I tried to say something but I found out later that the two who we had disabled were an ex-Auror and an Auror trainee. Lucky there were only three Aurors, they wouldn't listen to me and were firing on the three of us. The Aurors forgot the Parents. Lord Greengrass of the Wizengemot was also ignored so he 'stupified' the one firing at his daughter. Moines father did a right hook to another and I had to fire off three spells before I got mine.

It seems that when an Auror touches his or her badge in a certain way a distress call is sent. Two seconds later Amelia and twelve Aurors appeared. Lucky for us she saw me and ordered the Aurors to stand down.

"What the hell is going on here, you know these were Aurors you laid out on the floor?"

The Aurors secured the area and Amelia took my statement and that of Lord Greengrass, she then sat down on a near by bench and laughed with tears coming from her eyes.

"You take out the senior Auror, a trainee and three qualified Aurors, being only eleven years old, they are never going to live this down."

"This is all Dumbledorks doing, you see Big Molly was with them when they tried to abduct me"

"Oh! don't worry he will get a word or two from me before Fudge gets involved"

Awhile later:

"Mom, Daddy, oh how I missed you, this is Harry. Harry will be spending the summer with us and I do not want to hear one word or question until we are safely at home.

"She's pregnant…"

"Daddy I said hush, no questions, but think about what you just said about two eleven year olds, pleeeease. If you do not hush until we are home Harry and I will leave and spend the summer on his island and you two can wonder what we are up to, so there! Lets get in the car and start home and I can tell you the agenda for the next couple of days".

Harry heard Mr. Granger whisper to his wife a couple of time some things like "who is this child" and "who put her in charge". His wife just would smile like she had a secret. Harry of course had his wife's hand and her cat's cage in the other hand until they got into the car. Harry was happy to get rid of the cat so he had a free hand to do things with it like scratch an itchy nose.

Once they were in the car and on the motor way. "Now, this afternoon the Goblins will be in to put up wards for our safety so I made reservations at the Italian restaurant at eight, we should have stopped arguing by then. We will make it an early night as Harry and I must pop over to Wales to see the Greengrass family. The next day we can all get to know each other with a nice BBQ by the pool".

"So have you picked out the clothes we will be wearing Princess?"

"No daddy, clothing will be optional except when we go to the restaurant"

Mr. Granger chocked but then remained quiet for the rest of the drive. Mrs. Granger just asked about school.

We finally arrived and Moine un-shrunk our trunks with me banished them to Hermione's room when she said where it was. Mr. Granger jumped right on that.

"Princess, I thought that you were not allowed to do magic out of school, and why are you not in trouble over all that fighting at the train platform?"

Hermione's answer started the riot. "Not any more daddy, I am allowed to do magic any time as I am now an adult since I got married, I would like to introduce my husband Harry Potter".

After that statement Mr. Granger had to be stopped by me, by levitating him so he hung in mid-air and was unable to do anything but yell and flail around. I really was not afraid of Mr. Granger hurting anyone but he looked like he was going to separate his daughter from the scoundrel and of course neither could face that possibility. He was let down after his wife threatened him with sleeping alone for the next month. After that the Goblins arrived, explanations were given and finally a peaceful meal at the Italian restaurant. Peaceful in that he finally ran out of questions. Sleeping arrangements sent Mr. Granger ballistic and could be heard screaming in his room quite late into the evening.

The next day was a bit smoother, after some more explanations, we left for Daphne and her parent to plan the wedding in the next month.

The BBQ was a blast. The Grangers were naturalist and walking around the house or by the pool, au natural was normal until Harry arrived. Mr. Granger was trying to explode while Harry was embarrassed. Mr. Granger was not happy with his little princess parading around au natural in front of a naked boy. Some how he could not relate that they were married and were only going on twelve years old, telling him that there was another wife coming was not being looked forward to.

The families were mini wars. However, in the end, the title of Lord and overly large dowries convinced them along with their daughters threatening to incinerate them, weddings were then coordinated.

Finally everything was arranged all the weddings were within a two week period. Port-keys were obtained for all the families so they could visit the island all at the same time for getting acquainted visit. So the itinerary was arranged, Hermione and Harry one week at the island before the guests arrived, one week with everyone there and weeks alone with his wives, then returning so each wife could spend two days with their parents before everyone meeting at Kings Cross.

The first week was clothing optional as usual with us, Daf joined in after she did a sexy strip tease on the beach. The elves were ecstatic in finding more work and more to come and the way they were treated produced a loyal group of elves.

The weddings were totally overboard even thought they were for immediate family only, and immediate relatives, and…

All the families and relatives ate, drank, boasted, and finally left.

Finally the married couple plus were alone and got right to it and discussed what they wanted for a future.

Moine was research.

Daf was politics.

So with all the serious stuff completed the only thing left to do was,"Last one in is a flubberworm."

/Scene Break/

"I do not like this new name Harry, I mean Ywain the bastard-Slytherin not that is sound like hell but it's like calling Slytherin a bastard. That is not going to go over in mixed company" whined Daf.

"Well my dear wife would it be better with two more wives to get along with?"

"Well you had best introduce me as Lady Daphne Slytherin or your life can be made into hell" groused Daf.

"Yes dear."

/Scene Break/

Everyone's suntan were coming along, their relationship between the three was excellent and everyone was going to be happy ever after, NOT!

Ragnok came in person. "Harry we have a problem, Dumbledore has been busy since you left school. He has passed some laws that are bad for you in so many ways I will need to list them separately."

"So let's go inside and have a drink and discuss this before I go and kill the low life", I growled, as killing was justifiable in my opinion.

"I have a solution but it's not going to be nice for you three or your families" offered Ragnok.

"Well let's hear the problems and then we will deal with the slime ball some way or another" growled Hermione that turned everyone's head, Hermione badmouthing someone like that?

"First off, as bad as all this will sound some of the more level heads on the Wizengemot have demanded that an arrest warrant be issued for each charge and that each charge will be presented to you at the Wizengemot. This is more for press coverage as you will never beat any of the charges you are already guilty once they hand you the warrant"

"So we go on the run until they hunt us down?" Daf asked.

"I think that's what they are planning for, your parents houses are under surveillance and they are being watched at all times. Let me give you the problems first so we can deal logically with solutions" Ragnok suggested.

"They want to dissolve your marriages, confiscate your vaults and put you under Dumbledore's control until you are seventeen. They have arranged a marriage with a pure blood family using your married to a muggle as to your incompetence in making decisions."

"Who", I asked with the answer just needing conformation.

"Miss Weasley"

"Yes, that I figured" I sighed.

"Dumbledore is now your legal guardian and headmaster." Ragnok said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Does any one know why he is hell-bent on controlling me, why he wanted be beaten down by the Dursley's until I entered Hogwarts?"

"No but there is a problem that they do not know about that makes all this very dangerous. They cannot nullify your bond but by nullifying all your marriages, the marriage contracts of old are still magical and will most probably strip you of your magic and of course that kills most wizards." Ragnok sighed.

"Does any one have a solution or a suggestion" asked Harry of his girls. He only got negative head shakes.

"And your solution Ragnok", I asked.

"There is one that will cost not only in Galleons but lost years of freedom for many more than you three." Ragnok did not seem happy over this.

"And"

"First we have dug in your family history and found some long dead lines that you are part of, and before you yell we have checked and there are no marrage contracts, vaults, relations or problems. So Baron Caradog Freichfras now has a new vault, I suggest you move all your valuables to that vault."

"Yes, no sence in letting DumDum have any access and when he confiscates your vaults he has to do it by name. We four are the only persons who know of the Baron.

"Secondly, do you know what a time turner is? No, I thought not. It is where a person can go back in time and not age. There is a rare Goblin relic that will allow something similar, you physically slow down while the world maintains its normal ageing."

"So we use this and when we leave it we will be seventeen and beyond the Wizengemot warrants?" Daf asked.

"Yes that is what will happen but the cost is quite heavy. While you will only age physically one year in age the outside world will age three. Now while this will cure your problems there are other costs. The relic must be maintained by a squad of Goblins, you will be confined to this island in a time bubble and when done everyone outside will be older, different and might have forgotten you and everyone with you. The whole thing is fraught with dangers."

"I say let's go for it, can we pay the Goblins to suffer these problems with us? Am I not seeing something? I asked.

"No Galleons will always persuade a Goblin, but for the one year you will be here you will need to be trained so we will have to find and pay for tutors otherwise you will be older but mentally stunted. If you wish to continue I will take care of all the things that need to be done, are you willing?"

The girls and I agreed and within a week squads of goblins arrive and with them came crates of food, devices and more crates. The cost in Galleons was large but I hoped when this was done I would be seventeen in the real world and all this crap would be over. I was surprised at the tutors that accompanied the Goblins a day later. I had tutors for DADA, transfiguration, Auror training, charms, politics, and a couple I was unsure of. The goblins threw a switch and the world effectively disappeared.

Dumbledore, the Wizengemot and the Dailey Profit soon notice that Lord Griffendor-Potter had fallen off the edge of their world.

Then the training began and the tiny island became smaller. First I had to get the Goblin to join us and only one tutors had a problem with that. We threatened to throw him to the sharks if he did not adapt, he agreed. The training was rough on me and the girls, but we learned and by the end of the year we were tanned, happy and doing quite well and a very happy family, the tutors, Goblins and us. We had learned to be physically and mentally fit and as a byproduct we got animagus training.

I must say Mione was brains and Daf was the not far off, I was the dummy but the girls made me work. The plus I had was Moine, with the mind link I could understand some complicated things or just how to do it. Animagus was a good example, Mione turned into a timber wolf, and I was right behind her in transforming into a timber wolf. Daf was pissed. The tutor was surprised, "It's very odd to have even a married couple both become the same species in animagus training." He was talking to himself a week later Daf was a timber wolf. The three could be seen frolicking around the island whenever they did not have classes.

The Goblins of course knew of me but because of my friendship with them here on the island and not just some employer, they helped in my training. I thought I knew every way to kill and maim, they showed me how my education was lacking and the girls joined in where they could.

"Harry we got a message from Ragnok, he says to stop the time turning so he may enter the island" Master Goblin reported.

"Of course Master Goblin, Ragnok is of course right, end the time turning" I said.

Ragnok arrived with news that should have been in a newspaper blaring headlines.

Here one year had passed, in the real world it was three, or there about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Hot off the presses

"Harry, my is it good to see you again, how are you holding up?"

"Fine actually, what is the problem, you are a bit early are you not?" I probed.

"Ah, yes, seems like ages ago, let's try some of this Elvin wine I brought and have a little talk and please have your lovely wives join us."

I was just a little unsure, Ragnok was just a little too happy. "So Ragnok what's happened in the time we have been gone?"

"Well we sort of made a little mistake; you have been gone for three years as recorded in the real world. Dumbledore is still the headmaster but has lost much since your leaving. First your Godfather Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and went to Hogwarts and clawed up a Weasley getting to a rat that turned out to be a dead Pettigrew who wasn't so dead. Well that caused the dementors assigned to Hogwarts to run amuck and sucked the souls of about fifteen students. Well when the Wizengemot was redoing a trial that Black never got, he mentioned a prophesy and that started a big hullabaloo. Seems Dumbledore allowed Black to be dumped in Azkaban so Dumbledore could control you or your money they are still working on that."

"So that means what to us?"

"Well the Wizengemot felt they were being played for a sucker and they did away with all the warrants and charges. The marriage contract would have been binding but last year the Weasley girl got killed in something called "the chamber of secrets". They lost another six students to some specter that came out of that chamber. The big thing is when they forced a reading of the prophesy it said you were the only one to kill Voltimort but since he is dead they are keeping quiet. They are afraid what an active prophecy could mean."

"And?"

"OK, here are the major problems, Dumbledore lost everything but he kept the Headmasters job at Hogwarts. The why is again you, Dumbledore swears that Voldemort is not dead and he will return. With that in mind and the prophesy Dumbledore persuaded everyone that you needed to be trained by the best and of course Dumbledore is supposed to be the best. Next, we did some research on this relic and I don't know how you are going to like this, but by September the 1st you are going to age to the real world, simply put you will be physically fifteen when you arrive at Hogwarts which is now mandatory. You of course can of course switch on the relic and disappear for another three years, your decision.

After a quick discussion everyone wanted to go on to Hogwarts.

"I thought that would be your decision so I have scheduled you to take your OWLs at the Ministry in three days."

"Any more unimportant facts that affect us" growled Hermione who was already looking for a book to start revision study.

"Not really, Oh! Dumbledore is running a tournament the coming year that hasn't been seen in centuries" Ragnok added, "He's been working on this for years. I'm surprised he got the other schools to agree because the death toll of the champions is extremely high."

"Stop right there, with all his manipulations he runs a tournament and it will not affect Harry, come on Dumbledore has tried everything, this tournament has got to be another attempt at control or some greater plan of his.", Daf growled.

"Well I will work on that, perhaps a ward on the Goblet, that may work, but in the mean time we will notify Professor McGonagall that you will require Griffendor's quarters and a schedule for you three to be in classes together. We will have to keep out eyes open as to Dumbledore, he has had so many laws, rules and orders over Harry, and something may still be active out there." Ragnok was thinking out loud.

"That will not work, Harry is not taking runes nor several other classes that I need to take" started Hermione.

~"Down Moine, we will send Ragnok a list of classes we will take together, not your list of taking everything."

~"Your right of course, sorry."

~"Give Daf a whisper, how about a run in the forest after Ragnok leaves?"

~"Yes, yes, I will."

"Oh, one thing that I thought was unusual; the warriors that volunteer to come here are requesting to accompany you to Hogwarts. As I see no problems if you continue their paychecks." Ragnok looked confused.

"Yes continue their galleons and I would be honored if my friends accompanied me" I think there is going to be a surprise at Hogwarts in more ways than one.

A little while later:

"Honored Goblin friends, I was honored by your request to follow me to Hogwarts. If that is your wish then I am honored but I am afraid it will be tents in the forest, Dumbledore will never allow your presence."

"Friend Harry, tents in the forest is more than we expected but you do us honor to accept our presence. Fret not friend Harry but even our seers are prophesying dark days ahead, let us help our friend." I did not like the sound of prophecies especially if they concerned me.

/Scene Break/

We 'faded' to the Granger house and set up a BBQ for the next day. The Grangers and the Greengrass were shocked at our sudden appearance and stunted growth, by the next day they didn't recognize us. The changes to our bodies were in full growth. Hermione was indeed growing into a beautiful girl and Daphne was even more attractive if that was possible and my shirt and pants don't fit.

Our Diagon alley visit for school supplies and clothes went unnoticed because of our aging.

Soon we were at the Ministry taking our OWLs. The tutors had done an excellent job on the island. Although not trying we did cheat a bit, its hard not to when you have a mind link. I still came in third to the brainy girls.

I hate shopping, not because of shopping but because most of the time I end up in trouble. This was no different, since we passed our OWLs the girls wanted to go dancing and since they had nothing to wear we were off to Diagon Alley. Of course they couldn't shop near the Leaky Cauldron no off to the far South and Twilfitt & Tattings for a formal fitting for me. With shopping done, we are now trudging towards the Leaky Cauldron with a cold beer on my mind, stupid Bella Lastrange and her moldy dozen show up. Now I was mad I could almost taste that beer.

As any good bad guy or girl they have to make a speech or demand stuff. "Who are you to defy the Great Dark Lords loyal servants and..."

"Oh cut the crap Lastrange or do you still have quills up your..." she fired off an A-K, and started the insane cackle of hers. The A-K hit were I used to be and did some damage somewhere, I was now in the middle of the Deatheaters hacking, slashing and making myself a real pain to the Deatheater ranks. When your bunched up its asking to get killed and when your opponent can 'fade' faster than you can say a spell, there were no more male Deatheaters in the street. The girls didn't lift a wand to help me, no, they were playing with Bella. Morgana can girls be vindictive, they had gotten her wand and had banished her clothes. As I turned around I see Bella in all her glory and Daf does a 'reducio' on her breasts and Moine does a 'Tarantallegra' on her and yells "Tell Moldeshorts that the Baron Freichfras girls take no prisoners". Bella grabs a pendent around her neck and disappears.

"What was all that about the Baron?" I asked, "and why did you let her go?"

"Oh just to confuse the idiot, he will be looking all over for the Baron.

"So you feel that Voldemort is back" I asked.

"Makes sence, suddenly there is Deatheater activity at the world cup and now this, it sort of figures Riddle is back." Daf said.

/Scene Break/

On September 1st we entered the platform and again we went unnoticed. We secured a compartment and assumed a peaceful ride to Hogsmeade Village platform. That was not going to happen to the regret of a few people. Luck was kind as several squeals were heard, "Tracy, Mil oh it's great to see you" Daf hugged the two and the "Where have you been…" and the chatting was off and running. Hermione was dragged into the conversation while I happily stared down the corridor hoping that I would not be noticed.

The compartment door slid open and two students with 'Perfect' badges introduced themselves as Flora Carrow and Owen Cauldwell by asking,"Who are you and those two girls", demanded Flora Carrow. Well that was friendly, I thought.

"The one on the left is Lady Gryffindor and the one on the right is Lady Slytherin, I am their husband." Chew on that for a while, I chuckled to myself.

Which of the three pieces of information got their eyes to bulging was the question as they left without even closing the door. Leaving the door open was just as well as here came Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown both sporting 'Perfect' badges. I thought I saw disappointment cross Moines eyes when she saw the badges. With class Ron says "Who the hell are you three and what are you doing on this train?"

~"I wonder if they are teaching etiquette and politeness at Hogwarts these days."

~Harry you don't think he will cause trouble do you? giggle, giggle.

~Is his name Ron Weasley?

"Why the young Lady on the right is Lady Daphne Slytherin, the Lady on the left is Lady Hermione Gryffindor and I am…"

"That is not Hermione, Hermione is a buck-tooth, fizzy haired, mud-blood who…" his mouth was interrupted by my slamming my fist into his stomach as I was sitting next to the door. He fell backward onto his bum trying to catch his breath.

"I told you before you are on probation for you language and who was stupid enough to make you a 'Perfect'?" I was getting ready to give McGonagall the riot act when I got to Hogwarts.

Ron got up and said "Dumbledore" as he pulled his wand.

I had enough by this time and just sent a wand-less, silent, cutting curse at his wand. He now had two pieces to play with. Lavender had beaten a hasty retreat as soon as Ron went for his wand. Ron, being the brain trust that he is ran his mouth some more, "That will be 100 points and detention with Snape for the rest of the month." The compartment was laughing as I got up and started towards Ron. Ron decided to join Lavender and disappeared.

~"Oh how I miss all of our friends, I do wonder where Draco is."

~"You're going to jinks us if you keep that up."

Well about five minutes later here came Draco and his two goons.

"Who's claiming to be Lady Slytherin?" sneered Draco.

"Why I am" said Daf as she showed her ring. The ring stymied Draco as it was the Lady Slytherin ring. I then sent him to sputtering, "I can vouch for her as she is my wife." Draco suddenly realized who I was when I continued; I am Lord Potter-Slytherin, conqueror of dark lords, at your service."

Draco left without any insults and speechless, there is always a first for everything.

/Scene Break/

"Well my Ladies are we ready for the onslaught?" I laughed.

"I just hope Ragnok's wards work on that stupid Goblet" Daf grumbled.

"You know the fun part will be how long before Dumbledore has you and your Head of House in his office." Hermione added.

"Well Moine I think that will be a surprise for all and sort out the loyalties and honesty of a few people" I tossed in as we figured Snape was already on Dumdums side.

"He is not going to like that at least one of his professors is not going to align with the almighty Headmaster" Daf continues, "Imagine Flitwick who is part elf, is a long time drinking buddy and friend of Ragnok."

"Yep, its funny what shows up in ones ancestry, Flitwick is part elf, and mine showed part _incubo."_

A quite trip via the carriages brought us to the front of Hogwart but just before entry into the Great Hall I hear, like a whisper on the wind, not real but there none the less, "Heirrr of the twoooo, he wants yooou dead". I automatically said "Who?" The whispering wind said, "Dum,,,bel,,dorrrr".

"Daf did you hear that" I asked knowing the answer.

"No, what?" Daf asked.

~"Moine?"

~"Yes Harry, like a whisper floating in the wind, since Daf didn't hear it must be over our mind link. It could have started because of our mind link. Do you think that was Hogwarts?"

~Clue in Daf when you are not overheard, I think Hogwarts just tried to warn me.

~"Yessssss" the whisper answered.

/Scene Break/

(From J.K Rawlings Goblet of Fire) Quote:

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at MadEye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizazard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…

End Quote:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Plans, and miscalculations

Well with an age line that eliminates us, sighed Hermione.

I was neither sure, nor happy but Ragnok and I had a plan. The moment the Goblet was unveiled there would be a faithful Goblin under an invisibility cloak guarding it. Since there was an age line no adult was to neither cross nor cast a spell at the Goblet. As soon as evening fell and traffic around the Goblet disappeared I would then cast the ward Ragnok provided then the Goblin guard only had to report any weird attempts on the Goblet. The Goblin would be relieved every two hours but always the cup would be watched.

"Mr. Potter, you will report to my office after the feast" the change of personality was clear in Dumbledore.

"Ah yes" I said standing, "Professor McGonagall if you would be kind as accompany me" I said with a smile, the game had begun.

"I have been asked not to attend" was her reply.

"Well since you will not abide by the rules of Hogwarts and the responsibilities of Deputy Headmistress I formally request that Professor Filius Flitwick attend in you steed"

"With pleasure Lord Potter" was Flitwick's reply.

"That will not be necessary Filius, I have only a few words for Mr. Potter" Dumbledore was in charge after all.

"Well then as Lord Potter I refuse your invitation" I chuckled.

"That was not an invitation but an order" replied Dumbledore.

"Then I invoke Hogwarts rules, no student, especially a Lord; will be required into a situation where his safety is in question without the presents of his Head of House or designated representatives. I have chosen Professor Flitwick you have no choice Headmaster.

"And I have accepted Headmaster" Filius stated.

"What are you talking about, I have…"

"Your placement of me at the Dursley's has almost cost me my life on multiple occasions, I will not allow you to control, nor direct me any more, is that clear Dumbledore!"

"Ah, Lord Potter, I have reconsidered after your discussion here and I would be pleased if you let me accompany you on this visit to the Headmaster office", Mcgonagall added before a silent Dumbledore who only noted his head in agreement.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall your attendance is welcomed" I replied.

Well nothing was really accomplished; Snape kept his mouth shut, and Dumbledore only asked personnel questions which I declined to answer. So after a total waste of time we headed out and suddenly realized that we didn't know where Gryffindore quarters were, so we headed to the dungeons and entered Slytherins common room to get to my old quarters and the girls dormitory.

"What are you doing bringing a mud-blood into Slytherins common room you…" Draco did end up with a sock in his mouth and glued to the wall. The rest of the Slytherins said nothing as we entered the Griffith entrance.

Things had been changed, we entered into another common room but my old quarter were gone, what replaced them was a set of stairs. Up one flight I found Gryffindore's quarters and another exit to the third floor of Hogwarts.

Now being boot closet raised, with wives from a semi rich muggle household, and a rich pure blood household, well all of us three were completely floored over the Gryffindor quarters. Gold and Silver inlayed marble, thick carpeting, rich in rich wooden furniture, fixtures in gold and the place was almost too much to live in, maybe sent to a museum for opulent living but not for fifteen year old normal people. The bed was huge and the view from the balcony was breath taking. I then got my brains to working and went back to the Slytherin common room and offered sanctuary to all the girls who wanted it, as it was now a legend, a flood of girls came in. I was pleasantly surprised that the dormitory was more than adequate to house all. Another thought crossed my mind.

I raced back to Gryffindor quarters and said:

~"Lady Hogwarts can you hear me?"

~"Yesssssss"

~"Can we talk like normal humans or is this whispering all you can do."

~"Nooo, Yesss. So quiet she whispered as a breeze might infer."

~"I do not want you to hurt yourself, and you have done so much for me and mine but without hurting yourself can you make an entrance in the forbidden forest for my Goblin friends and quarter in the castle for them?" I knew this was probably too much but…'

~"Yesss"

A door appeared in the common room and upon entry I found troop type quarter and doors to the forbidden forest, the Goblins were as impressed as I was.

/Scene Break/

And so the life boiled along until the great moment when the champions would be selected by the Goblet. The great hall was lit only by candles and for dramatic effect half of those dimmed as the Goblet lit:

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student go hyper clapping and yelling.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour" and the Beauxbatons students do their thing.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedrick Diggory" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down.

"So now that we have our three…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out Albus Dumbledore.

Well then you have confusion, some were in shock, others laughing and Dumdum was pissed. Fudge was apoplectic; some red-head with him was puff up like a blow fish. Filius fell off his cushions at the head table in laughter.

The ward on the Goblet had worked.

Well they decided that since there was some kind of error the tournament was declared a draw or some such and started all over again. Well that didn't set right with the other school head and the argument continued into the night. The next day a new announcement was made:

"We have decided to relight the Goblet and submit only those who were chosen from their respective schools." Officiated dumdum.

The Goblin guards had told that Madeye Moody had been cursing the cup and had put in an entry so it was still a surprise:

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student go hyper clapping and yelling.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour" and the Beauxbatons students do their thing.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedrick Diggory" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down.

"So now that we have our…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out Barty Crouch Jr.

Well if you need a level head in a disaster you can count on Dumdum, "So now that we have our four champions let us give them a round of applause and off to bed to one and all. Champions please accompany me to the anti-chamber."

As the students filed out of the Great Hall a number of confused students were wondering who the hell is Barty Crouch Jr. while others saw the Goblet of Fire actually catch fire which occupied a number of professors. It also was not unnoticed that screaming was coming from the anti-chamber.

Flashback:

I was slow with girls I hope all boys are, that way I can say in my own mind "STUPID". On the island we were kids, friends, companions then we come back and in a couple of days we grew years older. While running around like possessed crazy people we shopped, plotted, and shortly there after were at Hogwarts. The first night in a scrumptious bed I noticed that the girls were really girls and I was in bed with real sexy girls. Further I was a boy who had grown and they were sexy girls and they had bits. Nice sexy bits and they are in the same bed with me and they are scrumptious girls. Oh shit I am in trouble. Hermione hears it over the mind link and she is not making my problem any smaller. Daf starts laughing and joins Moine oh Morgana what do I do? Well I got shown multiple times that night in my scrumptious bed.

End Flashback:

It was quite and classes were dragging alone. Learning in some classes were fun and then there was Snape's dungeon, the torture room. With Weasley's group, Draco's group and Snape Potions there was going to be a serious accident. So far only minor melting of cauldrons or bubbling over of potions was going on.

Friday was here and charms in the morning and Potions in the afternoon. So an enjoyable morning a miserable afternoon and YEA! The weekend! By Saturday morning I was wondering how wrong I could be. First was charms and Flitwick wanted the '_Confundo' _Charm practice. He had two barriers on either side of the room and put half the students behind each. He split me from my girls, I figured because we would be leery of cursing each other. Medium charms were to be used and 'Confundo' was to be used to confuse the person and they would be removed by Flitwick as out of the exercise.

Who threw the curses was discussed for a while; Flitwick thought that it was several persons using 'Carpe Retractum' to pull down the barricade, a 'Confundo' and a banishing charm like 'Depulso', even a 'Finite Incantatem' was speculated upon. Well who do you think can't shoot straight and who do you think decided to pop up over the barricade, me "el stupido." I got all the spells in the face and woke in the hospital with two worried girls about noon. So I was out for maybe three hours. Then the hugging and kissing started with Madam Pomfrey rushing in as referee.

Appears that my scar was more than a scar and with a pulling charm, a banishing charm and confusion charm, it lost its hold of me and left for other places. Madam Pomfrey is saying that my scar would not leave a scar when I swear the castle shook with a large blast. She kicked me and the girls out as the injured started pouring in.

Later in the Great Hall:

"Longbottom, are you ok?" I asked him as his arm was in a sling and he had a bandaged head.

"I told the idiot he should not be doing that, but no he knows better" as Longbottom is getting started Seamus Finnegan hobbles in on muggle crunches, with Dean Thomas limping behind and Seamus yells "Keep your mouth shut Longbottom, Ron was only getting even."

"I'm not talking to you Finnegan so go tell it to Dumbledore. Sorry Harry this pisses me off big time. I am known for being bad at potions but what Ron, Malfoy and Parkinson pulled was lethal and I am not going to take it anymore."

"I suppose they loused up their own potions?" I asked.

"Not even close, Harry they sabotaged each other, first while Ron and Malfoy were arguing at the potion cabinet Pansy does a switching spell and puts something in Ron's cauldron. Ron switched vials of something Draco needed and Draco stuck something on Ron. Well you know Snape he doesn't want to here it especially from me. Well the short of it was the cauldrons didn't just fizz or melt, no they exploded and sprayed chemicals, vials and potions everywhere, last I remember is the potion cabinet exploding and people flying every which way. Catch you later there is Dumbledore I want to lodge a complaint on those three."

Dumbledore did nothing to any of the participants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—Believing it is part of the insanity

"Potter the Headmaster wants you in his office now!" Snape bellowed.

"As soon a Professors Flitwick and McGonagall are free we will meet you there" I responded.

"No you little brat, Now!"

"Not happening grease ball, go take a bath or something"

Well to tell you the truth I had enough from his class but he made a large mistake in the Great Hall in front of witnesses. Snape drew his wand and out flew a purple curse without a word being said other that Uggggghhh! Snape now had one of my throwing knives in his neck. Unfortunately it wasn't fatal but he did drop his wand while he was chocking on his knees. I must improve my aim, he lived.

Flitwick and McGonagall accompanied me and the girls to Dumdums office.

"Ah Mr. Potter I have some thrilling news for you, our champion Mr. Diggory was seriously injured and he is unable to continue with the tournament. The rules state that the school must provide a champion from the students of that school and I have chosen you to participate." Twinkled Dumbledore.

"Well that's simple enough I resign as a student of Hogwarts"

"Ah I thought you might but you see this is a one time selection and you were chosen before you resigned so you still must participate" the smile and twinkle was quite irritating.

"Professor Flitwick would you please call Ragnok, I need a reading of the rules as soon as possible" I was ready to kill.

Well as soon as possible was one 'floe' call away. Yes I had to participate was the answer.

"Well it seems that these new rules were written just for this tournament and you can't get out unless you die" Ragnok said while shaking his head.

"That Dumdum was your last shot, now it's my turn" I left with the girls.

~Lady Hogwarts can you seal the Headmasters office and quarters after he leaves them?

~"Yess" the whisper came.

"Babsy" POP

"Yes, Lord Gryffindore, Sir"

"Can I give an order that Dumbledore can not change" I asked.

"Yes, Lord Gryffindore, Sirs, yous bees in charge of the schools and wees be bonded to the school"

And orders were given.

Meanwhile in the smiling Headmasters office he was being yelled at by both McGonagall and Flitwick to no avail. However both were there that evening giggling with the other Professors.

"Mini, I heard he can't get into his office" Professor Sprout whispered.

"Not only that Pompom but none of the elves will answer his summons, he had Filius call one and told him to order the elf to take him to his office and the elf refused."

"Oh! My! What has Albie done and to who?" asked Professor Victor.

"Well Potter is Lord Gryffindore but I didn't realize he had that much influence over the castle, all he seems to be worried about is his girls" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Oh I see the menu has changed for you Headmaster" chuckled Professor Flitwick. That was followed by a number of "euw's" as they saw a dead rat on the headmasters plate next to a glass of what looked like swamp water. Well the rat looked dead but wasn't quite yet and tried to scamper off the table knocking over the swamp water on the Headmasters robes.

"Hay that's my rat, Scabbers" yelled Ron Weasley.

Most of the professors were not listening and were shooting rodent elimination curses at the scampering rat. Self preservation must have kicked in and after running between a students legs it morphed into someone all the professors recognized, Peter Pettigrew. He pulled a wand and threatened to kill the student he now was holding by the neck.

Peter almost made it out of the Great Hall but he came within twenty feet of my knives. The first was to his leg, the student made a break for it and my second knife got his wand hand. One of the professors stunned him.

"We will take care of this person" piped in Dumdum and Madeye stomped over. I was still not happy with Dumdum so I yelled "Goblins secure those two"

Dumdum and Madeye looked like they were going to fight, I guess that's why I call him Dumdum. Those two are going to take on a dozen Goblin warriors? They tried and in the fun I stunned Madeye, Dumdum was not so lucky a Goblin got him from behind with a broad side of his blade, Dumdum was going to have one large headache. I asked one of the professors to have the DMLE 'floe' in to take charge of Peter. The whole thing bothered me.

~"What dear"

~"Ron's rat is an animagus, Dumdum wants control of him and Madeye jumps to his orders, Madeye curses the Goblet but he was an Auror before, just isn't right."

~"Why don't you just kick him out of Hogwarts?"

~"You've heard the saying, Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? We don't need another loose cannon running around doing things we don't know about.

It wasn't the speediest of arrivals but about twenty minutes later Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE and two Aurors come charging into the Great Hall.

"All right what has Potter done this time?"

"Why Amelia nice to see you again also, I have one Peter Pettigrew, an animagus who attempted to kidnap a student in his haste to escape". I smiled her way.

"Why do you have those two laid out on the floor and a dozen Goblins standing guard?" She demanded.

"Well you see…" and they did as the polyjuice wore off and one Barty Crouch Jr. morphed into view." I of course knew none of these clowns but Amelia sure did and had them in custody and magical suppressing handcuffs before Madam Pomfrey could wake the Headmaster.

"So Dumdum how long have you known that Madeye was Crouch?" I asked.

"How dare you, this is all new to me also" Dumdum tried to project confidence and authority in his dirty robes.

~"He knew" whispered in the wind.

"I know, Hogwarts knows, and we know you are a liar" I spit.

Dumdum is marched off to the hospital wing, Amelia marches off her prisoners and I decided to take a hot bath. So the girls march me off to our bath.

Meanwhile soaking in a nice soothing bath:

"What are we going to do about the first task, we don't know anything about it do we?" I was cut off…

~"Dragonsssss" whispered in the air.

"Oh shit", was Moines thoughts.

"What?" asked Daf.

"The first task is Dragons" Moine whined.

"Oh shit" was Daf's.

About that time the girls decided a pre-tournament orgy was in order and proceeded to attack me, I failed to protect myself for several hours.

/Scene Break/

Several days later a ratty looking Headmaster in the same robe finally decided to go to Hogsmeade Village for new clothes and a general sprucing up, the only thing he didn't have was his key to his vault. The key was in his office and the Goblins at Gringotts wanted money up front before they would provide a new key. His money was in his wallet next to his key. The Weasleys had no money but one of his 'Order of the Phoenix' loaned him enough to get his key replaced, it was one tired Headmaster that returned to Hogwarts that evening. After seeing what he was given to eat he headed off to the Hogshead to cry on his brothers shoulder and a bowl of goat stew.

/Scene Break/

The big day was here and the crowds filled the stands as the first dragon was brought in and its leg chained so it could not escape. Clear flame proof barriers had been erected to keep the spectators safe. So everyone was happy, bring in the Christians err the first Champion. Harry drew the lucky toy dragon so was first to play with the real dragon, he and the girls had discussed this at length, kill the dragon for protecting herself, get killed trying to get past a dangerous nesting dragon, no there was another way.

Harry calmly walked out onto the arena and summoned his broom with an 'Accio' spell. He had obtained it in Diagon Alley, the fastest broom that they had in stock. The "FireBolt" was the latest professional broom. The shop owner never thought that a kid would walk in, dump thousands of galleons on the counter and say "I want the fastest broom you got." And when asked what position he played in Quidditch, the kid said "I don't play Quidditch."

Flashback:

At breakfast that morning I was not hungry but the girls made sure I was dressed spiffy clean, had my new broom and marched down for a breakfast, I would eat. We were debating which table to sit at when it was decided for us. Ron' was of course using a shovel or was that his hand, to insert as much food into his mouth as was inhumanly possible. Being a huge Quittage aficionado and soon to be, just ask, a world class player, he recognized the broom. Food shot across the Gryffindore table end to end. Madam Pomfrey was able to clear his pathways so air not food could enter his lungs. We decided on the Slytherin's table.

End Flashback:

This was the tricky part, getting close but not get burnt. With my "FireBolt" in my hand, I want out of here really bad. I ran diagonally to the dragon, stopped when I got close and fired off the strongest cutting curse I could muster. I leaped on the "FireBolt" and raced over the top of the clear barrier and dived behind it hopes of getting there and being safe. By this time the dragon realized it was no longer chained, it scooped up its eggs and left as fast as she could. She left behind the phony egg which I retrieved. The judges were not happy.

~Grab Daf and let's see if this broom can carry three, I need a bath.

The broom could carry three.

/Scene Break/

If the world was not a pain through out my life I would believe someone was out to do me in, and would like to see me dead, oh that was Dumbledore. So what do I get, Crouch and Pettigrew have escaped again and to make me happy Snape is back. Ron Weasley and Malfoy are being as annoying as children can be.

Moine and Daf have taken the egg apart and it looks like one of them is going to be taken as a hostage for me to rescue. Not even going to happen. I got Ragnok to hire some more tutors and we head for the island until the day of the task. That is when we would return to play.

"I will expel the lot of you" was heard as I gave the Headmaster the bad news and the finger as we 'faded' to the island. I figured that Dumdum might just mean that so I had Ragnok officially make up the paperwork and file it with the ministry the day before the second task. We had completed our OWLs long ago and tutors could get us our NEWTs in a short time, so why take the chance at Hogwarts.

While relaxing at the island:

"Goblin leader, great you could join us, it's like old times"

"Nice you asked us Harry, a couple of days with our families and we are ready to take on the world"

"Just so you keep the girls protected while I am in the lake, I just don't trust any body involved in this tournament."

~"Harry"

"Excuse me Goblin leader my wife is calling"

~"Yes dear"

~"Daf and I want a boat ride over to the next island"

Like I didn't know that it was shopping time again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—I get the point

Again they had seating erected overlooking the great lake, what was great was not obvious as the lake looked cold and murky. The spectators were all in place to watch, what? Ripples in the lake or were they awaiting the dead and injured? Well that day they got their wish.

My first joy was Dumdum accosting me in front of the stands with a 'Sonorus' charm telling me I was expelled from Hogwarts. Well two can play that game so I used the 'Sonorus' charm. "Stick it were the sun doesn't shine old man you can't do squat to me I quit Hogwarts the day you forced me into this tournament".

"Ah but you see that wasn't official so give me your wand" twinkled Dumdum.

"Go lay another egg super dummy the paperwork withdrawing me from Hogwarts was filled yesterday with the Ministry, and I expect a full refund of my tuition." I used the Quietus charm and got ready for the lake.

~Get ready Moine you should be next.

Moine already had the 'Sonorus' charm working so when Dumdum started, "You Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass are expelled from Hogwarts for leaving without permission" twinkle, twinkle.

"You are definitely senile you ass hole, I am Lady Gryffindore and she is Lady Slytherin and even if you could expel us, we filled paperwork with our husband yesterday and we also expect a refund of out tuition, JackAss.

While Dumdum was going for his wand, three Goblin blades were at his neck so he decided to talk with the judges. While this was happening many in the stands were quite interested. There were parents, ministry people and a few were from the Wizengamot. Dumdum had just tried to expel the Ladies Gryffindore and Slytherin, the heirs of Hogwarts and because of Dumbledore they have resigned from Hogwarts. This would not stand and of course they never knew about a beetle sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

I used a bubble headed charm and entered the cold, cold water with the rest of the suckers. The second task had started. Seems the Merpeople don't like me either and very shortly I had six of their warriors with tridents in hot pursuit of me. Since this was the water the only thing I had was my wand and thank goodness for silent casting as the bubblehead blocked all sound. I got off a couple of cutting curses but one Merman got me with his trident in the arm. I had one prong stuck clear threw my arm, wrong arm to stop a severing curse and he was now short his trident arm. I beat a hasty retreat and clamored onto the shore. I made a mistake and removed the bubblehead and I got Moine and a lot of spectators screaming in my ears and head all at the same time. Seems I not only had the trident in my arm but the Merman's hand and arm were still attached to the trident.

Madam Pomfrey had me fixed up is a flash, Moine had a blanket and Daf a 'pepperup' potion. Fleur had her sister to save and both were cut up pretty bad, seems the Merpeople and Veela are enemies, score another for Dumdum. Krum had done a partial animagus change and with all the blood in the water the shark in him went into a killing frenzy. Last I heard six or more Merpeople were torn to shreds.

Ragnok and the Goblins joined me and my wives in our quarters for a little celebration and some Elvin wine supplied by Ragnok. "Oh he is really loosing it, trying to expel Lord Gryffindore, and now that you resigned from the school he still can't keep you out." Laughed Ragnok

"Yea, kind of trying to remove the owner from his house, I technically own this place" I laughed.

"Who was your hostage Harry?" asked Moine.

"I never even thought to ask; maybe if I was lucky it was one of the Dursleys."

"Why don't we fire him" asked Daf.

"I'm not sure that's possible, he is a figure-head appointed by the board of governors."

"It's probably better if he stays, and then we can see what he is up too, and what if they appointed Snape as Headmaster?" Moine chimed in, that got the subject dropped and more wine drunk.

/Scene Break/

Oh what a cluster-up the next morning was. We had seated ourselves at the Slytherin table and waited for Dumdum and what he would do when he saw us there. Well the Dailey Profit shows up and makes a big fuss over expelling Lord Gryffindore and Lady Gryffindore but who was Lady Slytherin married too? (She missed that one). The students were whispering when suddenly the Great Doors of the Hall are flung open and the yelling enters first followed by Dumdum, the Wizengemot Warlock, Minister Fudge and the board of governors.

"You can't expel him Dumbledore he filed withdrawal paper work" Fudge yelled.

"You have to apologize, the scandal of a Headmaster trying to expel Lord Griffindore and him withdrawing to attend another school, it can't be allowed." yelled Tofty of the Board of Governers.

All were arguing and yelling with each other. Fudge was the first to see me and he was followed by everybody else. After apologies and please stay, we agreed so long as Dumdum could not just turn around and expel us the moment everyone left. They forced Dumbledore to take a wizards oath to that effect and everybody was happy. I wouldn't think so either.

The real DADA professor Madeye was found in his trunk and fled the school as soon as he could, so that class was canceled. The Potions lab was destroyed and while they were working on rebuilding it, the ingredients were on back order. Besides Snape was able to yell yet so Potions was canceled. We got Ragnok to rent us some space and tutors; we were going to finish this as soon as possible. We didn't want to deceive professor McGonagall but in the animagus training we had slowly made it to a paw on one hand. There was no reason to give away an edge or a surprise to an enemy. Filius was helping us in advanced dueling.

/Scene Break/

Things progressed at a good rate and soon we were taking our NEWTs, they were difficult but we were congratulating ourselves that we never took Care of Magical Creatures. Those idiots had Sun Bull wrestling, Griffin ridding and something new called Blast-Ended Skrewt handling. We scored high on the testing but as usual I came in third, the Ladies are very smart.

~Moine calm down, you can go to university starting next year, lets just finish this tournament. Of course if you wish to leave me and Daf alone.

~Don't you threaten me mister, neither Daf nor I will allow you out of our nightly baths and romps till dawn.

"So you are going to follow me back to Hogwarts and the tournament?" I asked.

"Daf he's threatening me with sex…"

"Oh Harry I would love you to threaten me with sex…"

"Moine wants to go to Uni by herself…"

"I did not, you said Daf and you alone" Moine was flustered.

"Oh what a super idea" Daf said.

Daf and I gave Moine a huge hug as she was now pouting.

/Scene Break/

We had another problem that I was unaware of until Ragnok asked what I wanted to do with all my properties. Castles, Manors, townhouses, villas and all were full of elves. Well at first I just said sell the properties but then Moine suggested I talk with the elves that would be sold with the properties. They were dedicated loving Potter elves. Luckily the Slytherin and Gryffindore properties could be sold, the elves had long perished. The elves were of two minds, happy to follow a Potter anywhere, others were loyal Potter elves dedicated to maintaining the properties they had for generations.

Daf came up with a solution and we asked Ragnok, he was laughing so we knew there were galleons in it for the Goblins. The Dutch reclaimed lands from the sea why not enlarge the island we loved so much? We had the galleons, we had the elf power. So the elves that wanted to maintain the honor and history of Potter properties stayed and were visited annually by a living Potter. If and when the properties were elf free the property would be elves that wanted to follow and have work were moved to the island and started reclaiming the land under the sea. As the land was reclaimed the Goblins warded or extended the wards so everyone was happy. Well not really.

"Harry friend, might I have a word?"

"Of course Master Goblin, one of these days I will learn to pronounce you name" I laughed.

"Good luck on that, what I wished to ask is since you are expanding this island do you think there would be room for all your friends?"

"Master Goblin are you asking to join this island community on a permanent basis?" I asked.

"Yes friend Harry but also with our families"

"Of course, but I thought your environment was the caverns." I asked.

"Yes that is true, but if you allow we can tunnel into the corral and make some very comfortable homes for our families"

"Well Ragnok said that we cannot desert the goblin nation even for you, but he will allow us to open a branch office of Gringotts. We would provide services as warriors, bankers and warders."

"With a contract or treaty in favor of the Goblin Nation?" I chuckled.

"But of course friend Harry"

"Oh I like it, yes let's start, I will put Lady Gryffindor on the negotiations of the treaty" I laughed and Master Goblin groaned.

So the expansion started with friendly Goblins, friendly elves, and of course Harry, Moine and Daf.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—The last task, so you say

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

We got back to Hogwarts and no sooner than we walk in the whisper is there:

~ "Dangerrrr, plotttinggggg".

~"Who?"

No answer could mean a number of things. The priority is the third task that is in a few days so we head to the Great Hall for something to eat and see what trouble wait. It did not manifest itself until we got up to leave.

"Lord Potter, a word if you will" asked Professor McGonagall.

AND THEN WE MADE A MISTAKE!

"Yes Professor?"

"I need a word in private" Professor McGonagall asked.

~"Moine why not take Daf to our quarters I will be right up."

~"Don't stay to long, love."

"Yes Professor, what can I do for you?"

"I really am sorry Harry but Dumbledore insisted that I ask you to reconsider your enrollment at Hogwarts. He asked me to keep this quite so there is no more adverse reaction in the public. He wanted me to ask as soon as you finished eating."

"I don't see…"

~"Harry we have been captured, Daf is stunned and they are planning on raping us and killing us, Harry help"

~"Calm down, where are you?"

~"Third floor, second classroom on the left." Moine linked.

"Tell Dumbledore he is dead" I said to McGonagall and I 'faded' to the third floor.

I found the classroom without a problem it was the one with the Slytherins was standing guard. He soon fell to my sword as I cleaved his head in half. I kicked in the door and saw Malfoy trying to drop his trousers while Goyle and Crab held Hermione down on a desk. Miles Bletchley and Harper were holding Daf. About that time I lost it. I threw a dagger at Goyle and Crab hitting each in the eye. Draco I threw to the wall with a sticking charm. Bletchley and Harper had just gotten their wands our but lost their heads and I turned to Draco.

"You miserable low life" I said as I banished his clothes with the intent castrating the bastard. I was thrown backwards and Draco starts screaming and screaming magic of the bond had intervened and had done as I intended. Draco's life slowly leaked onto the floor. I hit Daf with a 'Rennervate' spell and told her to help Moine while I returned to jab Draco with my sword to make sure he was dead. I 'faded' both girls to the hospital and the care of Madam Pomfrey. I then went in search of Dumdum, he had created a diversion so he knew of the attempt. It wasn't long before the girls found me on my search for Dumdum. Professor Flitwick found us or we found him but in either case he said that Dumdum had fled the castle.

/Scene Break/

Amelia wasn't happy, Snape wasn't happy, McGonagall wasn't happy, nor was the Ministry or the Board of Governors. Yelling and treats flew but in the end no one could prove Dumdum had anything to do with what happened and I was not charged with anything. Ragnok thought it funny as he again stopped by for counseling of me the dumb-dumb.

"He messed with a bond, I'm surprised it took so long for it to act. I just wonder if it reacted to infidelity or someone trying to separate a bond. Draco did say rape and kill so the bond could have decided your solution was the best.

"Harry you off'ed Malfoy Sr. which gave Draco the Head of House, now you off'ed Draco and you are now the Head of House of Malfoy. The problem is you now own everything Malfoy including his wife."

"Err" was my reply.

"I recommend you offer her a villa in France and a million galleons if she disappears and doesn't bother us again. If not you can sell her to the slave market. Oh the Malfoy estate is smaller than yours its only fifty million galleons in cash and property." Ragnok was smiling again.

I did, she did and we were both happy to see the last of either of us. I got some more elves, one of which I swear is crazy.

/Scene Break/

The last task:

I believe that the intelligence of the magical community is just above a snail. Here we have the bleachers set up to view a maze that is twelve feet high. There are wards and spells that are anti broom, anti apparition, anti everything. So what is happening? The crowd is there rooting for their champion, Rah, Rah, Rah. What are they seeing? A hedge growing, they can't see into the maze.

Since I have no points I get to enter last, thank you very much. I however am not going to make a mistake again; Moine and Daf are surrounded by twelve Goblins with instructions. The instructions were plotted, planned and argued over for days, but now they were in effect.

~"Well Harry your big moment"

~"Moine if this is it bring some cards as it's getting even more boring."

~"We are all in place and waiting you to call."

~"Ok, let's see what they got this time."

They finally said it was time for me to enter the maze, I wasn't in two turns and here is Krum knocked out cold, so I sent up some sparks as they recommended. A while later I found Fleur tangled up is some Devils Snare but alive so I sent up more red sparks. I figured why waste more time and play their game and transformed into my animagus form and raced thru the maze. I was correct, all the obstacles were attuned to a human form not an animal. I raced past sphinx, Bogart and even the spiders ignored me and that bothered me. If the spider ignored food in any form was this contest rigged for me to win whatever form I was in? Finally there was the cup.

~"Moine, I am at the cup"

~"Ok, do the ward, spell and curse checks before you touch it and let me know what you find."

So I check and check and bingo the cup turns blue, it's a port-key.

~"It's a port-key Moine."

~"We will be right there."

AND they were, the twelve Goblins with swords swinging cut the hedge row so all could enter and then on to the next until they arrived at the cup.

"Now Harry as we planned, we all link on and as soon as the port-key takes us we arrive and do one of two things. One we wave at the students and the crowd or two we end up somewhere else and blast kill and destroy."

"Hay Daf, when did you get so blood thirsty, I thought I was the big bad boy" I joked.

"You may be big but you are no boy any longer and I want to keep my toy for a few more years, so SHUT UP."

Well Daf, Moine, and twelve Goblins joined hands with me and I grabbed the cup. Wham, Bam we are in a grave yard. There is a huge cauldron under fire and some idiot fired a stunner at us and we dispersed. It was not really that bad, chaotic yes, but not bad, the girls grabbed me and drug me behind a grave stone. The idiot who fired the stunner was carrying something we never got to see as he 'apperated' away taking the Cauldron with him. BUT, this HUGE snake come slithering up and was about to take a bit of me when twelve Goblins attacked. They were happy as can be, the Goblins that is, the snake was huge but a delicacy for the Goblins. They cut it up and hauled it off to the island for the elves to store it for future Goblin party's.

The next thing was a discussion by the girls and the remaining six Goblins, I awaited their decision. The other six Goblins had hauled the snake away. So finally the girls decided that I would take the cup back to the circus and they with the Goblins would 'fade' there first.

When I arrived you have never seen such a sad face on Twinkle's face. He was not deterred and soon he, I, McGonagall, and Flitwick were in an unused class room. He had a pensive and here came a prophesy:

Quote: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

End Quote:

I almost split a gut laughing. "So if I leave him alone and him me we live forever?"

"You have nightmares and visions do you not Harry" asked Dumdum but he did not wait for an answer, "Your scar is connected to Voldemort and until you kill him he will reign in terror."

"Kook, flake, nutcase, nutter, when are you applying for the funny farm. Look no scar, no power, and no nightmares. Go to hell Dumdum."

"Folks the tournament is over so as they say in the funny papers, that's all folks, I 'faded' with his girls to the Island.

I was taken with shock, I know the island was large but what the elves and Goblins did was just not describable. The place was huge with forests, farms, towns, and, and they were still reclaiming land from the sea.

"It was nice that they left our little section alone and secluded but Morgana." I really was shocked at what had happened to the island. "What has been going on, is this place alive?"

"Well lets not waste time gawking, last one in is a flubberworm!" yelled Moine and the splashing began.

/Scene Break/

We received the local radio and TV which wasn't much, WWN and the Dailey Profit provided us more information although not always truthful. A couple of days later the Profit was alive with scandal.

Albus Dumbledore declared a nutter, He-who-must-not-be-named is not back!

Albus Dumbledore was relieved of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of magic. He claims that the Dark Lord has returned and only Harry Potter can stop his reign of terror. Cornelius Fudge has declared as the Minister of magic that any reference to Lord Thingy is a fraud and libel and not to be believed. The Minister further claimed that Harry Potter was a delusional brat and needed to be muzzled. The Minister stated that the ministry was in full control of all aspects of today's problems and any further gossip was only designed to cause unrest in our happy society.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

~"Moine are you and Daf available, I'm in the library?"

~"We are always available for you dear, which bed or couch?"

~Down my love, later, right now its get even with the Profit time."

"You called", smiled Daf as she and Moine entered the library.

"Yes my loves it seems the Profit has along with his Fudgness has again slandered us"

"Oh goody, shall we 'fade' there and slice off a few heads?"

"Nothing like that Daf but what else could we do short of opening our own newspaper?" I asked.

"Luna" quipped Moine, and they were off. A 'floe' call to the Lovegood's found Luna visiting the Longbottom estate and after a short 'floe' call there Luna and Neville were at the island.

"Holly Shit Harry, I know you said you were going to your island but nobody would dream of this kind of island", Neville said.

"The dumbsnorhillbills did say Harry wanted revenge, so what are you going to do to them?" asked Luna.

"I want to get the Profit humiliated, not today but slowly and in the end totally embarrassed." I answered.

"Well as a reporter for the most read paper in England, daddy will be happy to print your story" Luna was really something.

/Scene Break/

I never thought about the visitors, so one morning after we got up we three jumped into the surf but went we got out Neville was quite red with three nude friends standing on the beach.

"Yes!" Luna joined right in, Luna just ordered Neville to strip and did so herself and then dragged him into the surf. I think she was looking for something called a Horned Snorksnack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—The Return of everybody

The Quibbler ran the story of the tournament and the attempt of restoring Voldemort, Dumbledore's manipulations and the connections with the two events. Not many paid attention; it was the quibbler after all.

Daf reminded me that it was September the 1st so we 'faded' to the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagall performed the opening speech while we scanned the Head table. Unbelievably Snape was still there but who the new Professors were we had no idea. I found out later that the new DADA instructor was one Sirius Black. He introduced himself and we made a date at a later time for a chat. Godfather or not he was a complete stranger. The old Snape entered the Slytherin common room and had the same spiel and the new girls headed for the Griffin entrance. I wondered if Slytherin would ever change.

Well in some areas it had changed, Madam Hooch had retired and the new instructor was someone who could not even make the Cannon reserve team, one Ronald Weasley. He said nothing but stomped away.

I did ask Hogwarts if everything was ok and I got,

~"Yessss' in the breeze so we headed back to the island.

Things were getting out of hand, the elves were working and the island was getting huge, the Goblins were burrowing shafts and caverns there was even an elf town on one end of the island. The reclaiming of the land was slowed down and farms were started. The elves were ecstatic with all the work and produced more. Then there were too many vegetables and eggs and chickens so they imported cattle to eat the left over vegetables, hay and greenery. Well that worked for a while but then there was an excess of everything, so companies were formed to sell the excess to the Muggle distributors. Magic community purchased their supplies from the Muggle distributors. Now you don't think that a magical person would sully his hands with such mundane work. They used their elves or squibs to do the purchasing and never realized where everything came from. What I didn't realize was we had more elves.

"Daf where are all these elves coming from?"

"The elves that first arrived had relatives and they were free to visit back to Potter manor or wherever. Well there really wasn't that much work at the manor so more and more elves returned with relatives who wanted to work."

Moine put her book down and added, "The Goblins are doing the same, with the increase of Galleons they decided vaults were needed and ward work was needed to keep the island safe. This can not be done from a cavern so the elves have a mini Gringotts to build which has the Goblins mining in the depths of the earth as the sea bed dosen't have the need stones."

Daf giggled, "All the mining has produced minerals, gold and silver deposits and more workers were needed, then smelting facilities, slaughter houses for the cattle, bakery for the wheat, rendering facilities for the hides and the elf shoe factory."

I got a laugh at the boxes the shoes came in, a picture of an elf and a hammer making the shoes. Muggles might have thought the idea was from some fairy tale.

Even with the three wolves romping all over the island did I notice a lot of the companies since many were underground in caverns.

We never really noticed but it was again September the 1st and a visit to Hogwarts was needed, the feast was as always boring but it did have great food.

Hogwarts said all was not ok, "Am-bush-es-es" I would help more is she could really talk but any help was nice. The girls and I figured that any attack would be in the halls. When we get to common room there is an ambush waiting, Snape has been training older students; well that was our first impression. Our first clue that we were in serious trouble was, "Avada Kadavra."

I'm sure if this was the Muggle world someone would have noticed Snape but here he like a boiling cauldron always inches away from boiling over. For him anger was a means to release the constant pressure because his world is not behaving the way he wanted it to so anger, and then finally violence.

There were too many curses, people firing from different directions and suddenly everything stopped. Hogwarts had unleashed her goo atmosphere. I first 'faded' us away from the curses and then systematically stunned each and every student in the Slytherin common room. I stunned Snape twice, I had a little anger myself. Amelia was called to bring troops and truth serum, a lot of truth serum.

"Harry if this was someone else I would not believe them and send them to St. Mungo, but with you a room full of dead bodies and I find you are innocent. So today we have a room full of stunned people and you want what?"

"I want everyone in this common room administered a truth serum and I want you to cart off the ones that are guilty or I will expel the lot of them". Amelia did starting with Snape who gave names and stated that the Dark Lord wanted Potter dead. So they administered the potion to those named and one by one the guilty were exposed and the innocent sent to Madam Pomfrey for examination. I was surprised at how many had volunteered to help kill me.

"Amelia did you hear that, something about Pettigrew and a silver hand, ask some more about that." I demanded and she did…

"What do you know of Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"He's got an inside track with the Dark Lord, he helped save him, watched over him and help bring him back a body" the student Deatheater answered.

"Bring him back, how?" I whispered to Amelia, so she asked.

"He cut off his hand, and he got some blood from some enemy, but he had to get a bone from his father and the ritual gave him a body."

"He has a silver hand?" was asked simultaneously by more than one person in the room

"Yes the Dark Lord was very happy and awarded Peter with a fully functioning silver hand.", the last of the effects of the truth serum gave way to silence.

~"Harry I read something in one of the books from the library about that, I'll need to find the book again as I don't remember all that it said."

~"Ah my smart Moine strikes again, yes let me know when you come up with something."

As we watched the rest of the interrogations, "Harry I know you spend all your time at your island so you only hear what Fudge and the Profit are saying. They are only saying about one-third of what is going on. In fact the Quibbler is gaining readers because the people see attacks every day that are not reported in the Profit. Word gets around."

"Thanks Amelia, Susan has our access address and you and she are welcome to move to the island if things get too bad" I said.

"Do you have the room Harry?"

When I quit laughing. "Yes and more than you can imagine."

"Then Susan and I will be honored to accept, Susan is to important to lose in this insanity" Amelia was happy.

Next stop Gringotts:

"Harry old friend how's the family, are you keeping your blade sharp?"

"Of course and you are giving away Galleons to all your customers."

When we stopped laughing:

"Harry a lot of your properties have been located in a search for you and yours and burnt down."

I could care less for the property so I just ignored the reports, I had forgotten about the elves, most escaped and joined the island, more workers more production. Things in England were not that great, Voldemort had returned with his black robed Deatheaters, Dumbledore had returned with his blue robed bird club. It was all over the Profit as to who was doing the most damage but not what was really happening.

Moine's and Dafs parents were moved to the island, Luna and Neville and a half-dozen other families soon joined the island. So that meant more housing required, happy elves. Another happy camper was Sirius Black; he just had to move to the island so he could fulfill some notion of looking after his godson and Harry's wives. He spent most of his time at Hogwarts as DADA professor or chasing women but he did make one of my group very happy. Sirius allowed Moine access to the Black library.

That I think will never change, Moine, books and libraries. She lost most of her belief in authority figures when she rummaged around in my head and saw what those so call authority figures did. Daf was no slouch but was more driven in business, contracts and political dealings. Both were jewels and I was a very lucky guy.

/Scene Break/

We now have more money then Gringotts so we start buying up distributors, not only in England but thru out Europe. Those that wouldn't sell we ran out of business, we just lowered our prices in all our owned outlets….they sold out months later. We seldom left the island but when I was forced by the girls we went to France or the USA, shopping was never to be forgotten for long by the girls.

We don't know if it was Volde or Dumdum but Privet Dr. was burnt to the ground two of its occupants horribly tortured bodies lay on the front lawn of number 4 a case could be made for both.

/Scene Break/

Returning to Hogwarts at least annually was now a tradition but we made an extra trip and found a large change in Slytherin, the girls have all moved back into Slytherin proper. So the Griffin Portrait was retired.

All Hogwarts had to say was…

~"Familyyyy".

That lasted until we joined the evening meal. There was Ron Weasley at the head table. Still just a broom flying instructor, his dreams of glory smashed along with Dumbledore giving him things.

~"Not much of a life now, I wonder if he was a bit difference what he would be or have?"

~"Moine there is no second guessing in life, we are what we are and I for one am happy that I am here and for what I have."

What Harry and Moine did not know was that one Ron Weasley was now a marked Deatheater with the dreams of being the most favored if he could kill Harry Potter who sat only a few tables away.

The next morning Gringotts:

"Harry, good to see you, we got problems, England is in turmoil. This is your last trip here, we know where you live and I can visit if something shows up, its gotten to dangerous for you to show up here at Gringotts any more.

"Ok, just stopped by to let you know I have now cornered the European markets, growers are selling to me exclusively, and I own the distributors house so the gold will be coming in at a greater rate."

"You have them all?" gasped Ragnok.

"Well there are a few hold outs but I figure to have them under my control by the end of the month"

"You have been busy"

"Actually the girls are running the show, they just tell me where, when or how. I think sometimes I have created a monster", I laughed.

~"I heard that dear, do you plan on the couch tonight?"

/Scene Break/

Of course the mafia ran some of the distribution houses, what better way to distribute drugs. They tried to set an ambush at one of the warehouses, when the competition came to make a buyout offer.

Seems that this pack of wolves showed up and the few survivors returned to the big bosses to report. The syndicate bosses were gathered to await the results. The morning Muggle papers told of a massacre, with heads lopped off and necks ripped open as if from animal attacks. Some were just hacked to death. There was no more competition in the food business.

~"Harry, I was just wondering, with all the attacks on the muggles, where is Voldemort getting all those people to do all that damage? How is he paying them or feeding them?

~"A great question Moine, we need to look into that, cut off the head that feeds the monster"

/Scene Break/

It was not long before Moine's great question was answered, Voldemort was hurting for money.

.

.

Gringotts breached by the Dark Lord - No one is at home

Yesterday Gringotts was stormed by the Dark Lord and his minions, they found no one at home and a sign to say banking would be continued, but please check the Quibbler for details. What you may ask did the Dark Lord find when he enter the bank, the main floor was as it is always but empty, but all the entrances to all the vaults are full filled with hardened concrete and covered by wards. Estimates by current respected ward breakers is the ward alone will take a minimum of six month to bring down. We await the Quibblers publication tomorrow morning.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

.

.

Even with the island elves and printing all night long and still printing in the morning by the afternoon the Quibbler sold out.

Meanwhile back at the island:

Ragnok sent a Goblin to ask me if I would join him at the island Gringotts. "Harry, told you it wasn't safe, how do you like England's new central bank of Gringotts?

"What!" was all I could come up with?

"Why didn't you know we were excavating under the island and making vaults?" asked Ragnok.

"Err, yes but I thought it was a vault to cover island funding."

"Ho, ho, all the Gringotts gold is in your new island vaults. All that resides in England are a tally sheet of what should be in each vault. When we receive or give out gold that vault's sheet will be updated but the gold will be here."

.

.

Are you looking for a Crumpled-horned-Snorkack or are you looking for your Gold at Gringotts

We here at the Quibbler can tell you both pieces of information with reliability. Let us start with your gold. The Goblins have given insurances that your gold is safe and you can get it everyday Monday thru Friday 0800 to 1600 Dailey. Where you might ask, why at Diagon Alley at the Gringotts bank, main floor. Withdrawals are being restricted due to the emergency. Any attempts at raids of Gringotts main floor will be met with resistance and the immediate shut down of all fund transfers permanently. See page 2 for amounts for withdrawal for individuals, business withdrawals and emergency funding. Now on to more important sightings of the Crumpled-horned-Snorkack see page 3.

The Quibbler

Lovegoods inc.

.

.

I am now interested and take a tour of the caverns or whatever they called them. All I can say is when did I lose control.

~"About the time you married me darling."

~"Do you have any idea what is down here under the island?"

~"Of course we do, Daf and I have been working on it for years."

~"Why was I not informed?"

~"Were you interested?"

~"Err."

~"You are so sweet and innocent, that's why we love you so much."

~"And Daf?"

~"Oh, she has her own projects, some are really something."

~"Lets have a nice dinner tonight so the three of us can fill in what we are all doing?"

~"It's a date sweetheart, see you later."

/Scene Break/

Dinner was just unusual. I found out things I should have known and things I wish I didn't know. All I wanted was the island and then it started to get out of control and I was just fixing problems not building an empire. The girls I thought were just keeping busy with projects. Now I find out that I am the head of a business empire at eighteen years old, I just shook my head.

"Yes dear you are the head of "HD&H enterprises". Daf chuckled.

I was shocked, they were a well known company with world wide companies.

"He's in shock, Moine" giggled Daf.

"Oh it's so cute" giggled Moine.

"Call Ragnok, get him here now", I demanded.

Ten minutes later Ragnok showed up, "you called Harry?"

"Yes, keep the bank open like you published but we are shutting them down."

"What" was said by all in the room?

"HD&H now wants a meeting with the Muggle Prime minister, I want all goods to England terminated and push the Americans into a cheap deal for products, Hell get the Russians and Asia involved cheap food and products until England falls. England is now cut off."

The room sat there with their mouths open until I said, "Move" and they did after I explained.

First all of HD&H enterprise companies and subsidiaries were notified that no dealings with the magical world were to happen. There was a Muggle side and a magical side to most business, the magical side was told to get lost.

Well a company as large as HD&H got an audience with the prime minister. When a nice eighteen year old young man named Harry Potter decked out in an Armani suit with gold Rolex and shoes of rare and expensive hides and who was accompanied with two very intelligent gorgeous girls well the prime minister listened and then laughed in Harry's face. "What do you mean there is going to be a food shortage and raids should start happening on our markets and banks, lunacy, get out."

Harry left his business card with the ministers secretary should there be any changes of opinions.

Well a hundred galleons a day per person from Gringotts and no food available started changes in behavior. The average person in the magical world converted his galleons into pounds and went down into Muggle land and purchased much of what they needed. Voldemort and Dumbledore had minions to pay and/or feed. So they headed to the local Muggle store, bank or warehouse, and took what they needed. When a D&H warehouse was hit it did not reopen and soon the Muggle world was yelling at the government to do something. HD&H took some losses but made up by selling cheaply to the American warehouses. That caused others warehouses in America to fail being unable to compete and were bought out by HD&H.

HD&H headquarters phone rang off the hook by the English prime minister office asking for a meeting with Harry Potter.

Within a few minutes the Prime Minister was a personal friend of Harry Potter. "Harry I was a little short with you last time, could you explain your position or opinion of what is going on"

"Not at all John, our company HD&H is global and we pick up information on people and trends. That kind of stuff, well we got wind of some terrorists that got into a financial bind and needed funding to pay their mercenaries and also to feed the people they control. Now there are two separate groups in conflict for dominance. These are not really armies, more like a hundred or two hundred morons lead by a fanatic on either side. They are dangerous and they will come looking for food and money to support their causes. Your problem is that while I will provide food I will not open warehouses that will be raided. I have the ability to provide all the food needs of England what I need is a distribution point or points for your stores to collect the goods and for us, we need protection." He took this under advisement and would contact HD&H shortly.

~Idiot, growled Moine.

~Yes but he will come around, they are in the game whether they wanted to be or not, I hope they don't find this is a wizard war.

Only Deatheaters walked Diagon alley, the Alley was effectively dead. Magical's had moved out and into the muggles communities, the only safe place to be. While the two factions could rob banks, their money was no go at the distribution centers, so they raided them. The English government wasn't blind but it was better to look the other way as long as mass destruction didn't occur, mass starvation got their attention.

I had most of England's supply points shut down by this time. It wasn't spite it was just good business. HD&H headquarters phone rang off the hook by the English prime minister office asking for a meeting with Harry Potter.

"Harry what do you need for protection?"

"My idea is that the distribution point be out in the open, you can control the entrance if you want and escort the trucks to their destination but when the Lorries come in to pick up the goods it's at an open warehouse area. Now I picture Lorries coming into a warehouse from the front and hidden in the back and ready to be fired up a AH-1 Cobra with its 20-mm guns blazing, hell take out the warehouse also, just get those terrorists."

That picture really turned on the prime minister and he set up three distribution points as suggested. What he didn't know was the delivery to each warehouse was done by elves and at the first sign of trouble everyone was told to "pop" and head for the island. They could blow up each distribution point every time if they got some of the Deatheaters. They did both.

With no money and no food most of the supporters on both sides slid into the country side not to be seen again. They had to live and eating was a big part of that. The Dark bunny had half dozen hard core nut cases which left with Volde into some other country for a return later. Dumdum got caught in a raid and was quit dead which piss me off to no ends; I wanted a piece of his old hide. With the attacks gone business started again as normal. My laugh was I now had gained more distribution warehouses all over the world; I was bigger, the biggest in fact.

Gringotts reopened fully in Diagon Alley but the island Gringotts was busier than ever. Both Moine and Daf had been slowly sinking in paperwork and the businesses as a whole, so the Goblins took over. At first it was just the bookkeeping but then it was management of this business or that activity to make life easier on the girls. Next thing I know I have hundreds of Goblins living under the island whose sole purpose was running island businesses. I have lost count if I ever knew how many elves belong to the island. All I can say is I have totally lost control; there is a rumor that the sneaky elves lead by an elf called Dobby like reclaiming land from the sea and have started to make a new island just off our coast. The new island is to be a holiday resort for muggles, there is plenty of work in running a resort.

Well it was time for a summer visit to Hogwarts and we went. It was a great break from our island, Moine was especially happy as she now had more time to devour Blacks library. The next thing that I realize is that Macgonigall has just talked us three into remaining at Hogwarts. All three of us are to be teaching assistants and I get to be Head of House for Gryffindore. Well there were no dark lords to fight, the girls were handling the businesses via the elves and Goblins and the island could be just like before, a place for vacation. I was not aware that Daf was plotting the overthrow of the Ministry and Moine planning to read every book in both the Black and Hogwarts libraries.

Hogwarts was happy and could be heard every once in a while on the winds. Moine assisted in Transfiguration, I got DADA assistant and Daf got runes, so the world is fine. NOT!

"What! You people are nutters putting that slimy snake as the Head of House Gryffindore" Ron bellowed.

~"Think he is upset Harry?"

~"Naw, he's practicing to replace Snape's sunny personality", I giggled.

"Mr. Weasley! What do you have against Lord Gryffindore being Head of House for Gryffindore?" Daf growled.

"I have made my choice Mr. Weasley and it shall stand." Headmistress McGonagall added.

Ron just stomped off.

~"Think this place has to have at least one grump at all times?"

~"Must be in the rule books someplace I missed" I replied.

"Oh! and speaking of grumps did you hear Snape and Pettigrew escaped" Moine asked.

"You know we must make a project out of teaching the Ministry how to hang on to prisoners, hell Dumdum isn't around as Chief Warlock and they are still getting out of jail" Daf added.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—Why do you always ruin a good thing?

I exercise to keep fit for the sex hungry girls I am married too; people would laugh at how much sex it takes to keep these two happy. I sometimes think they are trying to outdo the other. Now I'm not complaining but every night just like clockwork, bathtub wrestling and last one to the bed is a flubberworm. The Goblins keep me in constant training but short of wanting to memorize every curse in the world I am a fit wizard. Unfortunately I know a curse to the back or Voldemort to the front and everything could be lost. But, damn it; I would still like to kick Dumdum's ass from here to Scotland. Well not really, as bad as he was, he was powerful but still he was a physically frail old man. His reign of power is over so I can now look for the other idiots. Frustration is really depressing, why can't a simple say "boo" and scare Volde to death or an improved 'Scourgify' spell to clean up all the bad guys and girls.

There are dangers at Hogwarts, Ron's exploding mouth (especially when full of food), Slughorn's 'SLUG' club and Hagrid's pat on the back. The only good thing is Slughorn's large bulk is between me and Ron at the head table. Slughorn must keep the elves busy cleaning his food soiled clothes.

Classes are cool as I am learning I like to teach and rewarding when you get a student to perform something for the first time and watch the joy or surprise on their face. There are the bullies and the occasional fight but usually it is just a day-to-day job. Well usually, I am still amazed at how female students can have a crush on their teacher. There is "I have a question" after class routine. There is the open robe and partially unbuttoned blouse with no bra, then lean forward. Then there is last year's short skirt and no knickers bend over attempt.

/Scene Break/

So with the world being fine, Voldemort is on vacation…nope he's been 'Taking the Mickey' out of us and shows up with a new jolly group of killers. It was rumor until he showed up in Diagon Alley and started an indiscriminate killing spree.

"Looks like he found himself a financial backer wherever he was hiding" I wasn't thrilled with the idea of his return.

"I heard he had thirty plus Deatheaters so he must have been recruiting foreigners." Daf added.

"Bella was her normal nutter self as she cackled between killing curses" Moine added.

"Yes a fun group, I hope the Aurors can handle them before they get a large group going again" I knew better but it was a hope.

/Scene Break/

We knew it was only time before we ran into Volde or he ran into us. That happened one Saturday as we were leaving Gringotts; the girls just had to visit Madam Malkin's shop. So guess who shows up in the Alley heading our way the boogie man and his assistants. Well his assistants lead the way followed by his nastiness.

While I use my wand-less magic most of the time it is not that strong and I am no superman holding the collapsing bridge using my wand-less magic. Truth be told the bridge would collapse if I used wand-less magic. Now my wand is another matter, I don't use it very often because it's like using a sledge-hammer to open a walnut, it does focus my magic very well. Daf and Moine are dangerous in their own right; while not powerful they have a strong shield and vicious tendencies when they get mad. Our main weakness is we stay together and don't spread out making wide-ranging targets.

While the girls were working the crowd I let go a cutting curse which left the Ice Cream Parlor a bit dirty in Deatheater parts. I followed that up with an 'Expulso' down the left side of the street making piece work of a dozen Deatheaters, I did see Bella get pelted and get thrown into the stationery shop as a side effect of the spell. The 'Bombarda Maxima' was for Volde alone. His shield absorbed some of the curse but he was thrown into the Quidditch Shop. Now this whole fight took about twenty seconds, a few seconds later an irate Bella comes charging out of the 'Stationery shop', suddenly all the Deatheaters and Bella disappeared. We think they had a mass port-key which Volde controlled.

We rushed to the Quittage shop, err let me rephrase that, we cautiously rushed to the Quittage shop. All we found was half of a splinter broom and a large amount of blood on a Quittage jersey. I don't know why I did but I thank Morgana that I did, I collected the broom piece and bloody jersey and put them in a stasis charm, conjured a box and put all the goodies in that box. From what remained of the broom and all the blood showed that Volde has a broom stuck somewhere in his person. That started us to giggling and then the jokes started on where it was stuck…

"Did you see Bella's bum" Daf laughed.

An unhappy Amelia found us laughing our heads off, partly over stress release but also from a hundred quills that was stuck in Bella's bum when she left. She must have been thrown into a crate of quills bum first.

"Think Volde will have a Bella plucking contest" Daf giggled.

"I wonder if they were self-inking quills" Moine was actualy serious with the question.

Amelia was not happy but it still took us a while to sober up and make official statements. We got to laughing again the next morning. The Dailey Profit had a picture of Bella before she port-keyed away looking like she was wearing an indian feather bonnet on her bum.

/Scene Break/

It had been two weeks since Bella got the point and since it was a bright sunny day, we decided on the green houses. There were some picnic tables down there, so we were going to have a picnic. The elves of course out did themselves with three over stuffed picnic baskets. Moine had her nose in a book in her right hand and a sandwich in the left, Daf was scribbling some numbers in her accountant book while sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice. I just chompers down on a delicious ham sandwich while watching the two lovely girls.

I was thinking of family, and children all enjoying a beautiful day in the sun as a family.

Flying low over the top of greenhouse #4 came Ron Weasley, he suddenly appeared above us and fires an A-K missing us but not doing much for the forbidden forest.

Unfortunately for Ron our training kicked in automatically and Moine put up a shield, Daf let loose several 'Stupify' spells and I let loose with a blasting curse. All these curses were sent upwards. One of the spells or some of them or none of them may have made contact with his broom. Ron flew smack into the whamping willow, which knocks him and his broom into a loop and into Hagrid's show and tell class. Hagrid was showing what Hagrid called a cute Acromantula, who snatches Ron before he can hit the ground and snip, snip and Ron is in three pieces. Ron always did like spiders. That kind of ruined the picnic so we headed back to the castle.

Later in the Great Hall:

"Amelia what drags you out to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Ron Weasley had the dark mark on his arm so I got a call, have any ideas?"

"Finally got his marching orders from Volde, I would bet Harry was the target" stated Daf.

"Hell of an epitaph 'don't know, don't care'." I mumble as I was not interested in Ron before or after.

"Still odd, he usually likes to scream and rand before he does something stupid" Hermione sighted.

/Scene Break/

While I love both my girls I sometimes think I use the link too much. Daf and I have already discussed her not having a bond with me. I added "Yet, as I love you both beyond what I can say in words." She only cuddled up closer and well we ended up doing the physical expression of our love. I really couldn't tell the difference in my love for them.

The difference between them was about a gazillion in attitude and temperament alone. Hermione was the veritable bookworm turned sex maniac and could and would initiate sex anywhere. Daf was the energizer bunny, she was still going when Moine was wanting to cuddle to sleep. While Moine was ready to give me a large piece of her mind, Daf was there to make like the peace maker. Daf could tell us both to go to hell on occasions but we all worked well together. That is why Daf surprised both of us on my birthday by yelling at me.

"Ok Mister Lord of the Realm it's time for you to get off your ass and do your duty. Tomorrow its robes and next week you are going to do your duty. Hermione will do the final research and I will proof read and brief you on you presentation."

"Err, mind letting us in on why you are having a melt down?" I hesitantly asked.

"Your seventeen today so you are going to go to Madam Malkins and get your purple robes with the big silver 'W'. Then next we go to the Wizengemot and take your Lordships and vote. Your first act will be to ask for a vote of no confidence on the Minister and the expulsion of his cabinet." Daf was huffing and puffing at the end.

"So you serious about this Wizengemot thing?" I asked.

That started Moine, "We are financially sound, we have businesses enough to choke a Goblin but now we must start to fix the wrongs of Fumble-up and stop Volde."

Hermione was generating a head of steam so I did the brave and heroic thing, "Yes dears, you are both right and I look forward to your assistance and guidance (Buk buk buk buk bukkaaaak).


	13. Chapter 13

We did indeed go Wizengamot robe hunting until the girls found the perfect and most expensive robe available in any store. The day came to arrive at the Wizengamot, we arrived not early but fashionable, with authority but without pomp as directed by Lady Slytherin. Then the explosions as we took the Heir of Gryffindore's seat.

Fudge must have missed the 'ding' that announces an heir present for the session. "What is that brat and his bints doing in the Gryffindore Heirs section? Aurors remove them immediately."

When Fudge turned to enforce his orders he saw the Aurors just shake their heads no way.

It was now my turn "If Minister Fudge does not like the seating arrangement we will be happy to move. So we did, into the Slytherin seating section which caused not only a 'ding' but gasps around the room.

"I then followed Daphne's instructions and asked Tiberius Ogden if as Chief Warlock if the Wizengamot was officially in session. When he said yes I placed my ring in the proper slot and when the light came on over my section the Chief Warlock said, "The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Slytherin as having the floor" and we were off.

"I ask for the immediate vote of no confidence and dismissal of Minister Fudge for incompetence and malfeasance of office"

"I second the motion came from Lord Black off from my right"

After slamming his gavel to establish order Chief Warlock called for discussion and the room went to sleep. It woke up when the Undersecretary demanded me to explain malfeasance of office.

"Why the bribes Madam Umbridge to you and Minister Fudge"

"Prove it you brat" she replied just as Daf had figured this would go.

"See you can't so I…"

"I present to you certified paperwork from Gringotts showing the transfer of funds to your private accounts by Lord Malfoy when he was alive" I started.

"Liar, the Goblins would never release documents like that about a private account for you…"

"Ah, but you see Madam Umbitch I am now Lord Malfoy and I am releasing these document from the previous Lord Malfoy." I smiled as the room went into full blown gossip.

"Since Lord Malfoy of the time was an employee of Lord Voldemort the Minister was effectively in the pocket of said Lord"

What was almost funny is he almost beat the recall, in the end my six lines and two heir votes were enough when joined with many others. Fudge and his cabinet were gone; nominations for a new minister would be at the next Wizengemot. However the Wizengemot was not happy with me before the day was over as I had called for a vote to recall or cancel twenty-three laws. All would be discussed and voted on in the near future. Hermione and Daphne were smiling so hard that it must have hurt as we departed the Ministry.

"Well pup our 'mutt and Jeff' routine worked well" Sirius grinned at his pun.

"Join us for our dinner celebration mutt?" I smiled.

"No I have other fish to fry, our Madam Bones has consented to join me for dinner" Sirius smiled.

"Oh, going to try and chew on some Bones are you, you old Mutt?" Daf shot at Sirius. He just smiled and left.

The girls decided on Hogsmeade village and "The Dragons Breath' across from Scrivenshaft's for dinner. 'The Dragons Breath' was comfortable and expensive, if you wanted a owl burger or a Thestral steak it was there for the serving. No not just a fancy name, real wild food. We strolled back down the main street in hopes we could still catch a carriage back to Hogwarts. If no carriages we available the walk would do us good and we all had classes on Monday. I swear I may never go out in public again.

"Do we fight or do I just 'fade' us all to Hogwarts" I asked the girls.

Daf was a little off her good-natured self and just started with a host of curses, she had 'impedimenta, stupify, incarcerous and reducio' out before Moine joined in with a series of curses that I did not recognize. So I figured that it was fight and not flight. It's a little depressing that the Deatheaters we recognized were actually class students even if most were not nice to start with. Avery, Nott and Flint were recognizable the others wore masks; some were white showing inner circle Deatheaters. I 'faded' into the thick of things as usual, my sword was singing and I was thinking how happy that the Goblins gave me all those disposable throwing knives all those years ago. I still had all my Goblin made daggers while the disposable throwing knives rarely came back after I used them. I had just spun and thrown a knife into the neck of one Deatheater, slid my Goblin dagger out to slice another's stomach wide open as my sword decapitated another. I thought of another project for Hermione the scholar, why I never got hit by my girls in all this confusion. The three of us had just finished slitting the throat of any Deatheater that still lived when Tonks showed up with six Aurors and a warning.

"Oh you have pissed off Amelia big time, she was entertaining when she got the message you were cleaning up the village. I think she was under the covers if you know what I mean." Giggle, giggle, a hair flashing Tonks said, her hair went really wild when Amelia arrived and I said,

"Amelia how nice for you to join us, how was you date with Lord Black?" Tonks was able to get behind all the Aurors before she lost it.

"What in the hell is going on her, do I have to keep a squad of Aurors around you so nobody dies every five minutes?"

"Oh dear, Amelia a squad of all girl Aurors would really piss of my wives, and male would make me just dangerous." I laughed and Amelia fumed. "So why didn't you bring the mutt with you?" Amelia stomped off.

~"Do you really need me to research why we never hit you with a curse when we are fighting?"

~"I can figure why you don't hit me but I have a suspicion about Daf, so if you could nose around?"

~"You got it sexy; a fade to the tub would be just what we need." Fading was completed with a splash and a late morning breakfast.

/Scene Break/

I asked my Goblin guard if he could ask Ragnok for some more disposable throwing knives and assured my personal guards that I had to be alone when attending the Wizengemot and it was no reflection on their services. Most of my old squad were at the island and happily attending their families, the few here were more ceremonial now that all the bad guys were gone, when will I learn how wrong I can be.

New people were being hired here at Hogwarts, a new flying instructor, a new history teacher, as well as a muggle instructor. The Astronomy class was upgraded to 19th century by a new instructor.

Ragnok did me one better, he delivered dozens of Goblin made throwing knives with a recall spell; I throw, bad guy dies, Goblins get the blade back. What I didn't know that there was a tracer on the knife to identify who I hit or eliminated.

So days turn into weeks and everything is calm and nothing is exploding except in the potion lab. No one is trying to kill me or mine and I should have seen part of this as what it was, a pause before the avalanche.

A Hufflepuff no less, the younger sister of Martine Copplestone, well not so little in fact a very hot seventh year with all the assets to make boys drool and a name like DeDee. She has a question and an open robe and blouse and wants me exercise her globes of perfection, no chance but nice try…

~"I'm going to die"

~"Moine?"

~"No Daphne, they got me in moaning Myrtle bathroom and I'm going to die."

Hogwarts was now short a muggle instructor and history teacher, they were cut, sliced, fried and diced and the remains were incinerated. Not that I was not mad, Moine was furious and was there at the same time as I arrived. A few things took place or started to happen, Moine started to 'fade', Daf was now on the mind link, and I was in trouble.

It turned out that it was not just a two-way link but a three-way link when the girls wanted. They had a private link between themselves. Oh, just to make it interesting Daphne was now bonded to me and Hermione. Many may say so what but when two girls with at least one being a sex maniac start to mind link every five seconds I have a problem. Moine would get me behind a tapestry and that would excite Daf who dragged me into a class room, which got Moine excited and I was in heap big trouble if I was not part incubo I would be dead. I sometimes think that if I was called to Valhalla and laid out in Asgard they would find me for an awakening.

Now with my entire girl problems, well exercise, I get mutt in heat over Amelia and he starts missing classes so I get to be the main instructor. The problem was he was out of the school while I was happily teaching his courses minus DeDee. She turned out to be a Deatheater want-a-be so she got expelled.

I guess I should not complain, I am now the new temporary full time DADA instructor.

The stupid mutt got himself and Amelia in an open area for a Deatheater convention. Amelia got out without a scratch because of dumb doggy. He made the hero and got a silver hand in the chest. I'm being a bit harsh as Amelia and Sirius got ten Deatheaters to go to Hates including the silver handed Pettigrew. Truth be known he was probably playing around with the rat and not just killing the idiot and it cost him his life.

~"Harry, I think I have a solution to all our problems but it is going to cost a lot of money and we all could go to Azkaban." You could always count on Hermione and her library.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—A bar of silver, a dead rat, and a broom stick

Tonks had just recieved an ingagement ring, that got Tonks jumping up and down which matched Hermione and her solution to all of our problems. Yes I believe all that just like you have a bridge in down town London for sale.

The solution, well part of it:

"Originally Voldemort's body was not found, we think someone took it, I.E. Peter. Pettigrew testified that he had Riddles wand at the graveyard so he had to be at Godric Hollows when your parents were killed. So we believe he took the wand and Riddles body." Moine informed me.

"Now he probably put all that in stasis and hid it where he was hiding as a rat, at the Weasleys." Daf added.

"That ought to make Molly and the light side happy, they have been housing Volde the whole time. I wonder who she will send the Howler too." I joked.

Moine continued, "So when he met up with the wrath of Riddle in Albania all they had to do was get back here to England and set up the ritual. Knowing how Voldemort thinks that would be too simple. So he set up his scheme at the Triwizard tournament, possibly to get hold of you."

"Now we know Wormtail swore under Veritaserum that was how he got his silver hand. Moine found the books in Black's library and she has the ritual."

Moine finished the tale. "When they did the ritual they used blood of an enemy forcefully taken, bone of his father and the hand from Wormtail. Voldemort's body was there, probably in a Cauldron and all this became the force that made Volde's body reanimate. The old real body was changed from the ritual but it is also part of Wormtail and whoever lost their blood, the baby's body that he stole is in the mix but I don't think it's important for our cause."

"So were does this leave us?" I asked.

"Well we need a necromancer that's not a charlatan and a place to perform the ritual. There is a ton of other stuff we need but first a top class necromancer and some answers." Moine did not look overly confident.

"So what's the problem love, you seem to have a handle on all of this." I prodded.

"Moine is worried that the ritual is illegal in England and Voldemort still has all of his Horicux to fall back on."

I thanked both girls and spread some kisses around and that changed the subject, for now.

/Scene Break/

We did but it's not like you can advertize for a necromancer and as we thought many turned up who were just con artists. They were not ready for Daphne and Hermione quiz, well more like in inquisition until one man laughs in their face.

"Just call me Sandy, so what are you two Ladies trying to recall. Do you want an 'Inferi', a ghost, spirit or a complete living breathing person or is it an animal?"

"We want to know if when you bring back the body of a dead person do you bring back the complete body. Say a person lost his arm twenty years ago; when you bring the person back will he have his arm?" Daf asked.

"Yes his arm would come with him but it may not be attached and all of this is if he has not died over twelve months ago. After twelve month I can only bring back a ghost or spirit."

"When can we start…" started Moine.

"Whoa, I need a full and complete explanation then we can get the conjurations, sacrifices, wands, incantations, with the various shapes, symbols needed and then a Christian minister." The looks on the Girls faces were not much better than mine.

/Scene Break/

While the island was decided upon for the where the rest was a lot of planning and hunting. We hunted down his wand at the ministry and got the knife that Sirius had used to kill him. Sandy was intrigued when I asked if I used another's blood if Wormtail's blood had mixed in at some time.

The Christian ministers all said no until we found, well we are not sure what we found, but he was an ordained Christian minister. Weird was an understatement.

/Scene Break/

So two months later Sandy is drawing magic circles on the ground and doing conjurations in a clearing on our island. Some were cloth and parchment. Sandy directed the minister in a number of shapes, symbols and letters that need to be drawn by the minister. This was quite the elaborate ritual; a cow was staked out in the middle as a sacrifice along with a rat as a symbol of his animagus form. The knife that killed Wormtail and his wand were added. We were on schedule and heading towards midnight, the torches lit the entire area with an eerie light.

I took out the bloody broom and jersey and Sandy entered them and a bar of silver into the circle. If Wormtail's hand was part of the ritual that brought back Voldemort, Volde's blood would have use in this ceremony to call back Wormtail. Now when Sandy pulled Peters complete body back to the living we hoped that it was enough to disassemble what made Volde whole. Thus when he had collapsed or hopefully died that we could hunt down the body and destroy it so the horicux had no place to live.

"Alright, I need you three to back up to the edge of the clearing. Under no circumstances are you to talk, yell, or approach this circle. This circle and symbols are to keep all the nastiness that can be brought into the circle and in the end to where they came from. Any interaction with you and just about anything could happen include your deaths or worse."

And so it began:

Sandy is doing his incantations as he slowly circles the circle. The minister is doing the same, both never entering the circle. The touches dimmed or the circle brightened and something was happening in the circle but it was misty or shimmering. Through the haze I could see the cow and rat were disappearing and two humans were taking their place.

~"Morgana, we got Wormtail alright but it looks like Voldemort tagged along" I not sure if it was the girls yelling in my head or their hold on me but I stopped heading for the circle.

It was Volde alright and he was not happy. He was firing A-Ks out as fast as he could fire them; it looked like he was afraid of something. The A-Ks just stopped at the edge of the circle and I feared that we had messed up and were in deep dragon dung. The dim light changed as did the clarity of the inner circle. A bright light the size of the circle exploded upwards without a sound. There in the circle were a dozen things that were sort of human, some with horns, some with wings all circling around a human leaning on a staff and laughing like "?" hell was an appropriate word.

Voldemort was now directing his curses at the being with the staff which seemed to make it laugh all the more. As it began the light was sucked down into the earth leaving nothing in the circle. Sandy and the minister broke the circle.

The minister was babbling as he sprinkled holy water throughout the circle and then yelled, I am leaving this place to find a church, send my fees to my address as I do not want to ever see you lot ever again."

Sandy approached and asked, "Do you have a place were we can get a drink and discuss what just happened?"

"Err, yes" was as far as I got when Daf and Moine grabbed us and 'faded' us to our living room.

The elf was told to leave the bottle of brandy and after a large swallow I was able to talk, "That person in the circle, that was a magicians staff, who was he?"

"Lucifer, Satan if you want to ask his name or about staffs or his correct name? Better leave all those questions for the scholars and priests reflection but yes that was the devil. Further that was a magical staff just like we use. Looks like he liked your sacrifices because he took the whole lot and he doesn't return sacrifices or do refunds."

"So Voldemort is gone?" I was in a daze of sorts with a thousand questions and totally unable to express them.

"He will need to have that body to return and if Sandy is correct and the Devil doesn't do a return, which means his horicux can't work anymore." Daf whispered.

"In my entire life that has held true" Sandy laughed.

Hermione just had to try and pour water on a warm fire, "Well that's not overly reassuring the Devil has been around for thousands of years and you?"

Sandy just laughed, "My nickname is Sandy and I never did introduce myself. Let me correct that, my real name is Nicholas Flamel" and with that he disappeared leaving only a deposit number for his fee.

I was shocked and said, "Well I'll be d…" the girls stopped me from finishing that sentence.

Fin


End file.
